


30 shorts

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I promise, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shorts, Smut, and some random ppl, i guess, i try to do them as often as i can, other ones are completely innocent, smuts are marked on the chapter name, there is only two smuts atm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 20,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of shorts with Jeanmarco. Yey. Chapters will be named with the word ideas I've been given!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> ok i changed the name from 'drabble a day' to '30 shorts' because hell naw i am not capable rn to write daily and i realized drabble has a slightly different meaning than i had previously thought.

I sipped my coffee as I walked, going to the bus stop to get to work. It was still almost too hot to be drunk, but I persistently wanted to finish it before I arrived to my workplace.

  Soon enough, I saw the stop and glanced along the street. I had a good timing, as the bus I was going to hop onto was waiting in the lights further away. As I stopped, the bus’ light turned green and it drove towards the stop, making few of the other people waiting stand up from their seat and form a short line.

  I was the last one to get on, but for my luck there was still one completely empty double seat and I hogged it to myself. As the bus drove along its route, more people got on it, fortunately not sitting next to me.

  I was close to finishing my coffee, as the bus stopped again to pick people up. Two men got on, both about my age. The other one was a tall, lanky and very nervous looking. The other was shorter, but still quite tall and had freckles dusted along his cheekbones.

  They said something to each other in a low voice, which I couldn’t hear from my seat from the back of the bus. After that, the nervous looking one sat next to a nice looking elder lady few seats in front of me. The freckled one walked past them and glanced around, trying to decide to where to sit, as every seat had at least one occupant.

  Eventually, he seemed to come to the conclusion he should sit next to me, as he walked over to my seat and opened his mouth. ‘’Is this seat taken?’’ he asked, referring to the seat next to me. On a closer inspection, Freckles was pretty cute. He had a dumbass haircut, parted in the middle, hair dark brown and eyes the same color. ‘’Nah’’, I answered to his question as I shook my head gently.

  He smiled a little, which I barely managed to return with a kind-of-smile, and sat down. I decided to focus my thoughts onto my coffee and continued sipping it every now and then. I wasn’t that many stops away from my workplace, and I ended up wondering if Freckles would leave before me. You know, the awkward ‘this is my stop’ and all that.

  Sunken into my thoughts, I completely forgot about the giant pothole on the road after one specific turn. As I was sipping my coffee, the bus hit the pothole and shook strongly. And, just for my luck, the surprise made me drop the cup and spill the remaining, fortunately quite small, amount of coffee everywhere. Especially on Freckles’ lap.

  ‘’Oh, sh-! I’m so sorry!’’ I managed to yelp in my shock. Few other passengers turned to look whatever had happened, but turning away soon enough, uninterested. Freckles was digging out napkins somewhere from his pockets and gently rubbing the dark splotches. ‘’It’s okay, accidents happen’’, he said as he turned to look at my panicked face, smiling sheepishly.

  I repeated my apologies a few times, but he interrupted me. ‘’It’s okay, really. I won’t die from this’’, he said, smirked and put away the now dirty napkins. I still felt the obligation to say ‘I’m sorry’ once. ‘’At least let me pay for the cleaning’’, I said to him.

  ‘’Thanks, but no thanks’’, he said as he pressed the button to inform the driver to stop. The red light in front of the bus lit up and a short sound rang out. ‘’But—‘’, I managed to start, but he cut me off. ‘’No buts’’, he started, seemed to get an idea and opened his mouth to continue. ‘’Though there is one thing you could do’’, he said. His stop appeared from behind a turn, further along the road.

  I crooked an eyebrow and looked at him, slightly confused. ‘’You could treat me to coffee some time’’, he said, smiling. His suggestion caught me off guard, but after my brain managed to process the information, I nodded. ‘’Yeah, sure. Coffee’’, I mumbled. ‘’You go to work on this bus, right? Same time tomorrow?’’ he asked as he stood up from his seat. The bus was braking.

  I nodded again, making him flash a wide smile. ‘’Great. See you tomorrow—’’, he let the end hang in the air. ‘’Jean’’, I said. He repeated my name, tasting it. ‘’And you are?’’ I asked from him, smirking a little. ‘’Marco. Nice to meet you’’, he said. He smiled to me as he left, which I returned.

  Looking out the window, I saw Freckles waving, the nervous guy next to him. I gave him a small wave back and mumbled ‘see ya’, mainly to myself. I guess I have something to look forward to.


	2. Children

Jean was sitting on the edge of the sandbox, tapping the upturned bucket in front of him with his tiny shovel. Immersed in the building of his castle, he completely ignored the other children around him. They chased each other around the playground, shouted excitedly, and sat on the swings. It was noisy, and the few adults there tried to keep track of the children.

  After tapping the bucket three more times Jean figured it would be enough and carefully lifted the bucket, revealing a perfect tower of sand. Pleased with his creation, he started to form the walls by shoveling sand and patting it with his hands. There were two other kids in the sandbox with him. Other one, the boy named Connie, was almost bald and the girl with him, Sasha, had long, brown hair. To Jean’s and his forming castle’s advantage, they didn’t interfere with him, instead focusing on each other and their toy trucks.

  After some time, the castle was almost complete. Jean was forming the last wall as the pair in front of him waved and shouted to somebody. A voice answered them and Jean turned to look who it was. He scowled as he saw his nemesis, the boy he had been fighting with from the first moment they saw each other. Eren was running towards the sandbox, followed by his step-sister Mikasa and Armin, his good friend of a long time.

  According to Jean, Eren was an asshole, as grown-ups would say, Armin was ok and Mikasa was… well, Mikasa. Once Jean had lifted her skirt up, but he had gotten a black eye in response. After that, he hadn’t messed up with her much.

  Eren slowed down a little as he was already close. He turned to look at Jean as he ran towards the sandbox, scowling and making faces. But, as his attention was away from controlling his feet, Eren, who tried to jump over the edge and straight into the sandbox, didn’t quite make the jump and ended up falling face first into Jean’s castle.

  Horrified, Jean stared at the remains as Eren pushed himself up. Eren shook off the sand off him and looked down to see to what he had landed into.

  ‘’Oh’’, he mumbled as he took a step back.

  ‘’You-!‘’, Jean shouted out of frustration, angry at Eren for destroying his hard work in no time flat. Jean was already reaching out to Eren’s collar, determined to grab him and maybe even give him a punch or something. But, before he managed to do that, Mikasa had catched up to Eren and pulled him back away from Jean.

  ‘’Look at what you did!’’ Jean shouted, pointing at the remains of his castle. ‘’It’s your own f-‘’, Eren started but was cut off by Armin. ‘’We’re sorry’’, he said as Mikasa pulled the resisting Eren away with her. He gave Jean an apologetic smile as he went after his friends. Connie and Sasha had watched the situation like a small play, paying attention to everything. Now, they whispered something to each other and left.

  Jean was left standing there, frustrated. Pouting, he sat down onto the edge and stared down the catastrophic remains. He rested his small chin onto his small hand, hand propped up against his thigh. He gave a small kick towards one of the smashed towers.

  ‘’Hi’’, somebody said behind him. Mildly interested, he turned around to see a brown haired boy about his age behind him. Smiling nervously, he walked to the edge of the box and stood there next to it. ‘’What are you doing?’’ he asked. The boy had freckles after freckles dotting his face. He was a new face, he had been in this kindergarten maybe a day or two now. This was the first time he had talked to Jean.

  Jean looked down onto his smashed creation and let out a small sigh. ‘’Nothing’’, he mumbled in an answer. The boy looked down onto his creation too, examining it for a little while. ‘’I kinda like it’’, he said after a short while. Jean looked at him, giving him a confused look. ‘’I can help you rebuild it, if you want’’, he continued and stepped into the sandbox and getting down onto his knees.

  Jean didn’t answer immediately, instead he stared at the boy in front of him for a few seconds, then opened his mouth. ‘’What’s your name?’’ he asked.

  ‘’Marco’’, the boy in front of him answered, smiling.

  ‘’I’m Jean. Wanna be friends?’’


	3. Restless

Twiddling my thumbs, I sat down in the kitchen. It was hot, so I rose up and walked over to the window to open it and sat down again. Few seconds later, I stood up to run another small errand only to sit down and rise up again.

  I checked over the kitchen. Dinner getting ready in the oven, table set, everything was tidy and cleaned up. _Everything’s perfect._ Jean had gotten off work a short while ago and would be home soon. Five minutes more, at most.

  The food in the oven started to give off a pleasant smell, filling the kitchen and the rest of the apartment.

  Few minutes later, the front door clacked. ‘’I’m home’’, Jean hollered and loud thuds could be heard as he kicked his shoes off. ‘’What’s the smell?’’ he asked as he appeared from the entryway. As he saw the set table and me sitting there nervously, he crooked an eyebrow. ‘’What’s the occasion?’’ he asked curiously. ‘’ _Shit_ , did I forget something?’’ he then continued, somewhat alerted.

  ‘’No, no’’, I said before he could continue any more. ‘’I just felt like it’’, I continued. He was suspicious for a moment, but then he relaxed. ‘’Sure, then’’, he mumbled and walked over to me, standing in front of me, between my legs, his arms resting atop my shoulders. My hands went onto his waist as he leaned in for a kiss. It was a light peck on the lips, soft and quick. ‘’So how was work?’’ I asked from him.

  ‘’All good’’, he answered to me, his words followed by the ring of the timer, reminding of the food in the oven. I let go of Jean and he stood aside, so I could go check on the food. Putting on the oven mitt, I checked the food and after concluding it was done, I pulled it out and placed it onto the table. Jean looked at the food for a moment, then opened his mouth. ‘’Looks good’’, he said.

  I hummed happily in an answer and put the mitt away. I got the drinks on the table and after letting the food cool down a bit, we started to eat. After eating, Jean got up and moved himself onto the sofa as I collected the dishes and put them away in the dishwasher. He put the TV on and started surfing the channels to find something worth watching.

  As he was facing away from me, I checked my pocket. Or, to be more specific, I checked that the familiar small box was still in there. And in for the benefits of my plans, there it was.

  I walked over to the sofa and plopped down next to Jean, who threw his legs over mine as soon as I had settled in and leaned his head against my shoulder, finding a comfortable position for himself. I myself placed my arm onto the back of the chair behind him. Eventually Jean found a watchable channel, and we watched it in silence.

  After some time, without me even realizing it at first, the hand I had thrown behind him had come up to gently play with Jean’s hair. Most of the show we watched went straight through my brain, not being registered at all. The small box burned in my pocket.

  ‘’Hey, Jean’’, I started. ‘’Yeah’’, he mumbled back. ‘’How long have we been together?’’ I continued. He glanced at my face in confusion. ‘’Uh, dunno. Three years?’’

  I let out an audible gulp as I swallowed nervously.

  ‘’You do know how much I love you, right?’’ I started. This time, he looked at me straight in the eyes, not looking back at the TV anymore. He nodded. ‘’And that I want to be together with you for a very long time?’’ I continued. This time he didn’t react in any way nor did his expression change, but I could detect a faint blush appear on his cheeks.

  ‘’So, I thought‘’ I said as I broke off our eye contact and reached down to my pocket. ‘’Marco Bodt’’, Jean said suddenly. I looked at him again, seeing his embarrassed face. ‘’Are you doing what I think you are doing?’’ he said slowly, dropping each word separately. I blinked slowly. ‘’Yeah, I think’’, I said and dug out the box.

  ‘’Oh, _god_ —‘’, Jean started, his sentence cut off by him himself. ‘’So—‘’, I started, stretching the word. ‘’I thought that why the hell not’’, I continued as I opened the box. ‘’So, Jean Kirschtein, will you marry me?’’ I asked, nervous myself. Jean’s face blushed bright red.

  He glanced over the box, then over me and then the box again. ‘’So you’re seriously asking me to marry you’’, he seemed to state to himself. I nodded in answer, even though it wasn’t really needed. He took a deep breath, staring at the simple, thin silver ring in the box. ‘’Yeah’’, he finally said. ‘’Yes, I will marry you’’, he continued.

  I couldn’t help but smile widely. I completely forgot about the ring in my hand and surprised Jean by throwing my hands around him and kissing him. Even though he was surprised at first, he eventually leaned into the kiss. The kiss deepened into a full-fledged make out session on the couch, me on top of Jean, pushing him against the sofa and sucking on his lips and tongue. When I finally broke the kiss, Jean’s lips slightly red and swollen, I suddenly remembered the ring.

  ‘’Oh!’’ I exclaimed as I took Jean’s left hand into mine and placed the ring there. ‘’I love you’’, I whispered to him, kissing the ring, now on his finger. Like every time I said those three words, he blushed a little. ‘’I love you too’’, he answered in a quiet voice. His words made me smirk and I couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him again.


	4. Snowflake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little shorter than the other ones, but ahh whatever i feel like it's good this way.

We were walking home with Jean, holding up a pointless conversation. The first snow had fallen yesterday, and the air was cold, nipping my cheekbones. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jean gather up some of the snow on the small bushes along the road and starting to roll it up in his hands.

  He smoothed it into a perfect round ball, looked it over and ended up throwing it back into the bushes. Soon enough, he gathered up more snow and started shaping another ball. Our apartment complex appeared in sight behind another building. ‘’What do you want to eat today?’’ I asked from him, as he looked over his second perfectly round snowball. He shrugged quickly. ‘’I don’t really care, to be honest. Almost anything you make is delicious’’, he answered.

  ‘’ _Almost_ anything?’’ I repeated his words to him, chuckling. As he looked over to me, I gave him a wide grin. ‘’ _Oh_ , you know… Your lasagna—‘’, he started as he crushed the snowball in his hands. As I was waiting for him to finish his sentence, he smirked and suddenly, with a quick movement, shoved some of the snow in his hands down my neck into my jacket. The cold feeling against my skin made me yelp. ‘’You—‘’, I almost screeched, grabbed some of the snow next to me and threw it towards Jean. He laughed loudly as he dodged the flying snow.

  ‘’That the best you can do?’’ he asked, smirking widely, challenging. Accepting his challenge, I grabbed more snow and dove towards him, successfully grabbing him by the arm and shoving snow into his jacket. He let out a small yelp and tried to free himself from my hands, but instead of breaking free he ended up trying to squirm his way out of my arms as I wrapped my other arm around his waist.

  ‘’Marco, _no_ , for the love of god no!’’ he pleaded as I scooped up a large serving. I chuckled a little as I slowly hovered my hand closer to his neck. ‘’No, Mar— _fuck!_ ’’, he yelped as I dumped the snow in my hands onto him. Quickly, he got his revenge by grabbing snow with both of his hands, still trapped in my grip, and turning enough to throw it all onto me. The snow ended up landing on my face and neck, sliding down my skin into my jacket.

  I ended up letting him go and gritting my teeth as the cold made me shiver. Jean scooped up more snow, ready to attack if needed. ‘’Truce?’’ I asked. ‘’Truce’’, he answered and dropped the snow onto the ground. ‘’ _Fuck it’s cold_ ’’, he whined and hurried over to our apartment complex. ‘’Hot chocolate?’’ I asked from him, smiling. ‘’With marshmallows and whipped cream?’’ he asked in return. ‘’Sure’’, I said and Jean hummed happily in return.


	5. Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it kinda ends suddenly, I had no idea how to continued it, so... yeh.

’’Alright, let’s get you home’’, I said as I grabbed Marco by the arm and pulled him along with me. We had been drinking, but he was far more drunk than me. ‘’You really can’t hold your liquor’’, I said to myself as Marco mumbled something about god knows what. Sure, I had seen him drunk before, but this time was the most drunk I had seen him.

  For my favor, he followed me quite meekly. We stepped outside and I let him go, the cold hair hitting our skin. ‘’S’ cold’’, Marco said and seemed to shiver a little. He stopped suddenly, looking up at the sky. He huffed a little, disappointed. ‘’No stars’’, he mumbled. ‘’Well, the lights here interfere with stargazing, you know’’, I said to him.

  ‘’Yeah, but I wanted to see ‘em’’, he answered. He was stuck looking up, seemingly trying to catch a star or two somewhere. I sighed and offered him my hand. ‘’C’mon’’.

  He looked down and smiled as he saw my outstretched hand. ‘’My pleasure’’, he hummed as he took my hand into his and intertwined our fingers together. I tugged him and we stared walking again. ‘’I kinda wanted to see stars with you’’, he said, slightly slurring over his words. ‘’That so? Maybe some other time’’, I mumbled.

  ‘’Is that a yes?’’ he asked and I shrugged in an answer. He chuckled a little. ‘’I’ll remember that’’, he hummed happily. ‘’Whatever’’, I mumbled.

  We fell silent, the silence wrapping around us, only sounds being our shoes against the pavement and the occasional passing cars. ‘’You know what?’’ Marco asked suddenly.

  ‘’I really feel like ha—‘’, he started and suddenly cutting off. ‘’Oh hey, lookit’’, he continued. I turned around enough to see where he was looking and turned to look at the same way. A cat. ‘’I want one’’, Marco said. He let go of my hand and stopped, so I stopped to wait for him. He squatted and offered his hand for the cat to smell.

  It smelled his fingers and soon enough it was purring loudly and pushing itself against his arm. He scratched it between its ears and under its chin, being rewarded by loud purrs. ‘’You’re a cat person, aren’t you?’’ I asked from him and chuckled a little. He grinned widely as the cat tried to climb into his lap. ‘’Can we keep ‘im?’’ he asked. ‘’He has a collar, you know. Plus he looks well fed and his fur is in good shape. He already has a loving home’’, I answered to him.

  He let out a disappointed sigh. ‘’Sorry buddy’’, he said as he slowly rose up. The cat meowed a little and looked after him as he walked back to me. ‘’See ya’’, he said as  he looked back. Again, he took my hand and intertwined our fingers. ‘’Can we take a cat?’’ he then asked. I crooked an eyebrow, not answering for few seconds. ‘’Dunno’’, I eventually ended up answering.

  ‘’Hmm’’, he hummed as we walked towards our apartment next to each other. ‘’You’d look good with a cat’’, he said suddenly. Surprised, I snorted. ‘’What? Are you serious?’’

  He nodded insistently. ‘’You know, a cat sleeping on your chest when you sleep in your bed’’, he said. I looked at him for a second. He was completely serious. ‘’You weirdo’’, I said as I slightly bumped my shoulder against his. ‘’But I’m your weirdo’’, he hummed.

  ‘’Yeah, sure, whatever you say’’, I answered to him. ‘’Isn’t this the part where you’re supposed to say ‘I’m your weirdo too’?’’ he chuckled. ‘’Nah’’. 


	6. Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a day late, and i'm sorry for that!  
> i got a killer headache yesterday and i couldn't focus on a goddamn thing, so this was postponed until today.  
> though i will post the basically today's drabble as well soon enough.

_Why did I agree to this._

  That’s about what I thought as Marco was happily putting together the tent we were supposed to sleep in tonight. On the uneven and hard ground. _Ugh._

  Marco quickly put all the complex, at least to me, parts together and pulled all kinds of strings and fabrics to magically form a tent a few minutes later. When he was done, he took few steps back and looked at his creation with pride. ‘’Looks good’’, I commented on it. He glanced at me, smirking, and turned back to his creation. He grabbed our backpacks and threw them in the tent.

  ‘’So, what now?’’ I asked, mildly curious. ‘’We have a couple of options. Either we go look for firewood and make ourselves a fire or we go swimming’’, Marco answered. I crooked my eyebrow to the slim options. ‘’Swimming it is’’, I said.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

I regretted my decision almost immediately. The water was absolutely _freezing_. ‘’Come on!’’ Marco yelped as he dove quite gracefully into the water while I was standing ankle-deep on the shore. His head popped up soon, his dumb hair plastered onto his head. He pushed it off his face and started swimming back towards the shore.

  ‘’You should swim’’, he said. I shook my head persistently and grimaced. ‘’It’s _way_ too cold’’, I almost whined. He was getting close to the shore, occasionally plashing the water with his feet. ‘’If any of that splashes on me you’re dead meat’’, I said. He smirked and dove under the surface. The water was clean enough to barely make out his outlines, swimming towards the shore and me.

  He popped to the surface again, this time standing up in the water. He was already on the more shallow part, standing around knee-deep. ‘’ _Jean_ ’’, he murmured as he walked towards me, his hands spread to his sides. ‘’Marco, _no_ ’’, I whined and backed away slowly. ‘’I just want a hug’’, he continued murmuring.

  As soon as I started to shake my head, he lunged forwards towards me, grabbing me into a bear hug. I yelped as his cold skin pressed against mine. ‘’Not that bad, is it?’’ he chuckled as he dragged me along with him. I didn’t exactly like admitting it, but Marco was stronger than me, so resisting him was practically futile. But, as soon as I noticed he was walking back towards the water, I at least tried to resist.

  Instead of letting me go, he pulled me along with him into the water. ‘’Marco, no! No, no, _no_ — Ahh _fuck_ it’s cold!’’ I whined as the water reached my thighs. When we were in deep enough for water to reach my navel, he stopped. ‘’It’s not that bad’’, he said, repeating his words from earlier. ‘’It _is_ bad’’, I said. His arms were around me, keeping me in place against him.

  ‘’If you plunge me into the water, I _will_ punch each and every single freckle off your face’’, I said, trying to sound firm as my teeth clattered a little from the cold. He chuckled. ‘’I don’t believe you’’, he said as he started to pull me with him again. I yelped again and tried my best to break free from his arms, kicking around my legs as much as possible. Though, that made me tangle our feet, making Marco lose his balance and pull me with him underwater. The cold was quite a shock and I sputtered water as I quickly emerged from the water and regained my feet. Marco was laughing next to me, only his head above the surface.

  ‘’I really should punch you’’, I mumbled as I walked to the shore, freezing to the bone.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

  ‘’I hate you’’, I said to Marco as I was wrapped in a blanket, sitting next to a warming fire he had lit up. He chuckled softly, walked behind me and squatted behind me. Curious, I glanced over at him. He motioned me to give the blanket to him, which I did. He sat behind me, pressing himself softly against my back and covering us both with the blanket.

  ‘’How about now?’’ he asked as he placed his chin atop my shoulder. I huffed a little, staring down the fire. ‘’A little less’’, I answered. ‘’Good’’, he hummed and wrapped his arms around me.


	7. Formal

I really disliked the suit that I was made to wear. It was a bit too small and it hindered my movements, mildly, but still.

  I was sitting in a table, looking around for somebody my age. Meaning, a boy in his early teenage years. Maybe they would like to talk with me or something. Anything to kill time. Thank god the boring speeches were over, the bride and groom sitting on their separate table in the view of everyone in the room, all smiles.

  I had been completely and utterly bored the whole time. I sighed a little as I took a last glance around, not seeing anybody worth talking to. ‘’Restroom’’, I mumbled to my mom, sitting beside me. I don’t know if she heard me or acknowledged it in any way, as I stood up immediately and headed off. Walking through the large hall was annoying, dodging brats running around and trying to weave my way between the white-clothed tables. _Who even invites this many people to a wedding._

  The large open doors lead to an almost completely empty hallway, decorated with flowers and ribbons and whatnot. The flowers gave off a strong smell, which made me nauseous. The signs in the walls told where the restrooms were, and off I went. Soon enough, I pulled open the door to a brightly lit bathroom.

  As I pushed the door open to the hallway a minute or two later, I almost ran into two elder men. ‘’Excuse me’’, I mumbled as I pushed past them. _I should ask when this party ends when I get back._

  The smell of the flowers was quite overwhelming, but slowly I got more used to it. On the other side of the hallway, there were two long tables set besides the wall, presents placed on top of them, scattered around and placed on top of another. Large ribbons, large patterns, small patterns, plain and one-colored wrapping paper, small ribbons. The presents were a mismatch of different colors and patterns, piled on the tables.

  I recognized one of the packages to be ours, containing a set of forks, knives and such. You know, cutleries. ‘’Which one is yours?’’ a voice asked. I pointed to the package from my family. ‘’That one’’.

  ‘’That’s ours’’, the voice continued as tanned, freckled fingers pointed towards one of the bigger packages. Large pattern and a large ribbon. I turned to look at the source of the voice, facing a boy bit taller than me. Dark brown hair pulled back with gel and matching brown eyes looking at me. He had freckles across his face, neck and all the way to his hands.

  ‘’That’s a lot of gel’’, I said. ‘’And that’s a suit a size too small’’, he said back. We both smirked. ‘’Jean. Groom’s side’’.

   ‘’Marco, bride’s cousin’’.

‘’Wanna go someplace secret?’’ he asked. I nodded in answer, excited about a guy my age and some kind of entertainment. Finally. He walked outside, me following behind him. We went to the back of the building, where a large grassy field was completely empty. ‘’This is your _secret_?’’ I chuckled.

  He smiled. ‘’Kind of. Well, at least there isn’t anybody around’’, he said. I hummed an agreeing answer. I decided to take my jacket off, throwing it onto a chair against the wall. It had rained earlier in the morning, and the grass was still quite moist. It was pretty nice to be outside in the fresh air, out of the overbearing smell of the flowers, colognes and perfumes.

  We started chit-chatting, talking about pointless things and telling simple things about ourselves.

  ‘’You seem like a pretty cool guy’’, I said to him. ‘’That so?’’ he said as he sat down to a wide bench. I smirked and nodded. ‘’Yeah, judging by the twenty minutes I have known you’’, I continued. ‘’I know at least a couple of people who would disagree on that, though’’, he said.

  ‘’Then they are just assholes and you can ignore them’’, I said to him, sitting down next to him. He looked at me for a moment, apparently trying to estimate how serious I was. He ended up shaking his head a few times and huffing a little. ‘’I’m serious’’, I said. He hummed a little in acknowledgment.

  We fell silent for a moment.

  ‘’I like this place’’, I said eventually. ‘’It’s silent’’, I continued. ‘’Nobody bothers’’, he said. Then, I heard my mom shouting somewhere at the other side of the building, calling my name.

  ‘’Shoot’’, I mumbled as I stood up and grabbed my jacket. ‘’Your mom?’’ Marco asked and I nodded as I pulled the jacket on. ‘’See you then’’, he said and waved lazily. I smirked. ‘’Definitely’’, I chuckled and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much interaction between them, but oh well. i felt like its good like that so yeh.
> 
> also tumblr is far too distracting.


	8. Companion

’’You sure you’re up for this?’’ Marco asked, looking at me worriedly.

  I’ve got to admit that I was quite nervous, but I still wanted to do this. ‘’I’m ready’’, I answered. We were sitting in the café we frequented, waiting for our friends to arrive. I was tapping my fingernails against the table while Marco fidgeted next to me.

  After a minute or two, I heard the obtrusive voice which belonged to Sasha, followed by Connie’s. I turned around on my seat to look at the entrance. The two of them were looking around, searching for me and Marco. I lifted my hand to wave a little to try to catch their attention. ‘’There!’’ Connie almost shouted and pointed at us. Sasha turned her eyes where he pointed and smiled widely as she saw Marco and me. She strode over to us with Connie on her heels, almost trotting.

  ‘’Hey!’’ she said as she sat down onto the soft leathery seat, which fit two. She slided along the seat to sit next to the window and Connie sat down next to her. ‘’So, what’s the big deal?’’ Sasha asked as she rested her chin onto her palms, elbows propped against the table. Marco and I glanced at each other. ‘’We need to tell you something’’, Marco said, clearly nervous.

  ‘’Shoot’’, Sasha and Connie said in unison. Marco cleared his throat as I suddenly felt the urge to sink into my seat and preferably disappear completely. ‘’Me and Jean… We—‘’, Marco started, cutting short for a small break. ‘’We are in a… relationship’’, he finished.

  Sasha and Connie quickly glanced at each other. ‘’As in _boyfriends_?’’ Sasha asked. Marco nodded. I felt like getting up and running away from the situation. The pair in front of us blinked slowly. ‘’Dude, we knew that already’’, Connie said. ‘’Nothing new in that’’, Sasha piped up.

  This time Marco and I blinked slowly. ‘’Are you serious? You guys thought we didn’t notice all those mushy looks between the two of you?’’ Connie asked. I felt the heat creep up onto my cheeks and noticed a faint blush on Marco’s cheeks. ‘’Uh…’’ Marco muttered. ‘’Oh _god_ ’’, I said mainly to myself. Sasha and Connie laughed.

  ‘’Now that that’s clear, how about we go drinking?’’ Sasha asked. ‘’To celebrate!’’ Connie yelped, excited.


	9. Move

’’Where do I put this?’’ Marco asked. ‘’What does it say on the top?’’ I asked, putting down one of the smaller boxes. ‘’Uh… Clothes and misc.’’, he answered. ‘’Shove it somewhere in the bedroom’’, I said and walked out of the apartment to fetch another box out of the car.

  We were moving into an apartment together. After searching for a month or two and checking out different apartments, we had finally decided on an apartment in a big complex with one bedroom, kitchen and bathroom plus one room. We had moved Marco’s stuff from his apartment yesterday, today we were moving mine.

  We had already carried in the larger furniture, such as the sofa and the bed in, though dissembled into smaller parts. They were in place now and now all that was left was to carry all the boxes. Fortunately most of that was done, too. Still, they had to be unpacked. I let out a long sigh as I remembered how horrid unboxing could be.

  ‘’Not much left, is it?’’ Marco said, sounding quite satisfied as we passed each other in the hallway. I just hummed an incomprehensible answer.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Three hours later, we were finally done. I sighed heavily as I plopped down onto the sofa and sat there, limbs sprawled around and head leaning heavily against the back of the sofa. ‘’You hungry?’’ Marco asked. How the hell did he still sound so energetic? ‘’Uh-huh’’, I mumbled and enjoyed the feeling of doing absolutely nothing.

  ‘’Where did we put the pots? Or knives?’’ he asked, pulling open cupboards and closing them. I thought about it for a second. ‘’Can’t remember’’, I answered to him, making him chuckle a little. ‘’Do we even have anything to eat here?’’ he continued. ‘’Don’t think so’’, I answered as he walked over and sat down next to me, throwing his feet onto the big, soft footstool.

  ‘’Pizza it is, then’’, he said, smirking. I grunted something in an attempted answer. ‘’Tired?’’ he asked as he pulled out his cellphone from the depths of his pockets. I threw my hand towards him in a sloppy slap and he laughed. The fatigue catched up fast and I didn’t feel like lifting a finger in a week.

  ‘’New home’’, he hummed. ‘’Yup’’, I almost snorted and took a more comfortable position on the sofa. ‘’ _Our_ new home’’, he hummed, completely and utterly satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it ended up being goddamn short...  
> also moving is a bitch and i personally absolutely despise it.


	10. Prepared

I threw myself onto the soft bed, shoes still on. ‘’Pretty good, right?’’ Marco asked, chuckling. I turned my head from the covers to look at him taking off his shoes. He had stayed at this hotel once before, on a business trip. Now we were staying here for three nights on our vacation.

  ‘’Yup’’, I hummed an answer to his question. He took off his jacket and placed the keycard onto the table. He sat down next to me onto the bed and ruffled my hair. ‘’You should at least take off your shoes’’, he said.

  ‘’Fine’’, I mumbled as I kicked my shoes off and crawled further onto the bed. ‘’Should we go to the hotel’s restaurant for dinner later?’’ he asked. ‘’Sure’’, I answered and sat up to take my jacket off, dropping it onto the floor next to the bed. ‘’But now I want to sleep a little’’, I continued. The car ride here had been long and exhausting and we had left early in the morning. ‘’Okay’’, Marco said in a low voice.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

We woke up quite late the next morning. We had to rush to the hotel’s breakfast, as it closed up at noon. After eating and getting back into our room, I had headed for the shower. ‘’Where’s the shampoo?’’ I asked while rummaging through my bag, towel wrapped around my hips and dripping water all over the place. I had forgotten to take it with me. Marco took out his shampoo and a conditioner and handed them to me. ‘’Thanks’’, I said as I stood up to head back.

  ‘’Did you bring your facewash or electric razor?’’ he asked and I stopped in my tracks. ‘’Uh… No?’’ I mumbled. Marco laughed a little. ‘’Did you bring _anything_?’’ he asked. ‘’I did bring my clothes’’, I mumbled and stomped back into the shower, hearing Marco’s light laughter behind the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good lord these are just getting shorter and shorter.  
> my only idea to continue it was far too dirty for this so i had to scrap that... 
> 
> also i have tumblr if you are interested (tarzaness.tumblr.com)


	11. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the lack of updates!  
> i had a slight writer's block, but that's gone now. i'll most likely try to catch up on the updates, but as my school starts again and in addition i have the theory classes of driving school, i might not have that much time. still, i should have time for at least one a day!

I was sitting on Jean’s sofa as he talked with Armin, accompanied by Annie. They had been friends for a long time, but I personally didn’t know them too well. Pretty much all I knew was that the two were a thing and that Jean and Armin knew each other from work. Armin was a nice guy, he always seemed to be in a good mood and smiled frequently. Annie, on the other hand, was quite cold, a stern look always on her face.

  Armin had brought back something he had borrowed from Jean and now the two of them were catching up. Annie glanced over at me, and our eyes met. I gave her a small smile and nod in an attempted greeting. She gave me a small nod and then turned her eyes to Jean. For a second, she looked at him and then she glanced at me again.

  ‘’I think we should go now, Annie’’, Armin said as he turned his attention to her. She nodded and then, again, turned to look at me. She squinted her eyes just a little, then turned to Jean and opened her mouth. ‘’So, are you two a couple?’’ she asked matter-of-factly. For a second, everybody was silent. I felt a heat creep up my neck. Jean was blushing profusely. ‘’No!’’ Jean said, his voice shaking slightly. ‘’No, no. We are not’’, he continued, his voice cracking slightly at the end.

  Annie looked at Jean, glancing over at me a couple of times, studying our expressions. ‘’Oh’’, she said. ‘’Well, you two definitely give off that aura, yo—‘’, she said, but was cut off by Armin. ‘’Annie! We will be going now’’, he said as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her along with him towards the door. ‘’We’ll see you later’’, he said from the door as he opened it and almost shoved Annie out. He was out soon, too, and the door slammed shut behind them.

  I looked at Jean, his face red. My own blush was still going on strong, not feeling like calming down for a while. ‘’Uh…’’, I mumbled. Jean seemed to snap out of it as he turned around towards me. ‘’About that’’, he started, his lips a tight line. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. ‘’Nothing’’, he mumbled as he turned around and walked into the kitchen, disappearing from my sight.

  I knew my own feelings towards the other man, there was no use denying them. But, as one may guess, I knew nothing about his. We were friends, close friends. _Really_ close friends, but sadly no, we were not a ’couple’. A feeling of disappointment started creeping up on me, but I quickly shoved it off my mind as Jean appeared from the kitchen, carrying two cans of beer.

  His face was still slightly pink as he sat down next to me. ‘’Here’’, he mumbled as he shoved the other beer towards me. He took a sip of his own already opened drink, blinked and suddenly took a large gulp. He put the movie we had been watching on again and leaned back heavily, burying himself into the soft sofa. I opened my beer and took a few gulps.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

The pile of empty beer cans had slowly been building up. I wasn’t completely sure how many I had drank, but I did feel hazy and sluggish. ‘’Should we watch another movie?’’ I asked after we had been staring at the end credits for a minute or two. ‘’Nah’’, Jean mumbled. ‘’Just put the TV on’’, he continued and I complied.

  Surfing the channels, I ended up leaving it on some weird late-night drama. Jean didn’t pay any attention to it, though. He was staring into nothingness, seemingly lost in thought. I absentmindedly followed the faces appearing and disappearing on the screen.

  ‘’Hey’’, Jean said suddenly. I turned to look at him, locking eyes. The tips of ears were tinted red. ‘’You- About what Annie said’’, he said, stuttering a little over the words. ‘’You like me, right?’’ he asked. To say the least, he completely took me by surprise. I felt my face heat up once again. ‘’Right?’’ he said again, his own cheeks tinting pink.

  I broke our eye contact and buried my face in my hands. ‘’I’m sorry’’, I mumbled. ‘’I’m so sorry’’.

  ‘’So… you do?’’ Jean asked. I mumbled a ‘yeah’ and refused to look at him. The silence fell around us, heavy. I heard him huff. ‘’Since when?’’ he asked. I took a deep breath. ‘’I don’t know. Always?’’ I answered. The silence returned.

  ‘’Marco, look at me’’, Jean said, his voice serious. He called out my name again after I refused the first time. Slowly, I dropped my hands between my legs and turned to look at him. His brows were knit together, lips a thin line. ‘’Always?’’ he asked and I nodded. He sighed, disappointed. ‘’Goddamnit’’, he mumbled. I turned away from him again.

  ‘’Marco’’, he called softly. I couldn’t bring myself to look at him again. I must disgust him now, falling for my own friend. He let out an angry grunt and grabbed my shirt from the front and forced me turn towards him. Quickly, he leaned in and planted a sloppy, drunken kiss on my lips. I froze completely, my mind blank.

  ‘’If I had known, I could have done this a long time ago’’, he mumbled, without parting our lips completely. He half-closed his eyes and leaned back just a little. My mind started working again. ‘’So, uh…’’ I said. He looked at me through his eyelashes. ‘’I like you’’, he said softly. I couldn’t help but smile widely. He blushed, the color deepening by the second.

  My chest swelled with a warm feeling and I leaned in a kiss. This time, our lips moved together, slipping over each other in smooth movements. Eventually, I broke the kiss. ‘’I like you’’, I hummed. Jean’s face adapted a crimson red and I chuckled. ‘’So, are we a ‘couple’ now?’’ I asked, laughing slightly. The man sitting next to me took a deep, shaky breath. ‘’Yeah, sure’’, he mumbled.


	12. Summer

I was staring at the calendar hanged onto the wall, counting the days. Five days of vacation together with Jean! I already had some of the days planned out, and now I only had to ask for Jean’s approval for it.

  _It might not really be his style, but… he’ll probably do it to make me happy._

  The front door clicks open and slams shut. ‘’Hey’’, Jean says as he appears from behind the wall. I return his words to him from the sofa I’m sitting on. I pat the spot next to me and Jean complies, dropping his bag onto the floor next to the sofa and plops down next to me.

  He sighs heavily, somewhat relieved. ‘’Five days of absolutely nothing. _Perfect_ ’’, he mumbles as his eyes slide shut and he leans his head against my shoulder. His breaths are long and steady, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. My head falls softly to rest against his, his hair tickling my cheek.

  ‘’Hey’’, I start. The man next to me hums in acknowledgement. ‘’What about it if we’d go tomorrow…’’, I start, hesitating before finishing my sentence. ‘’To what’’, Jean mumbles. ‘’A picnic’’, I finish. The thought seems to register little longer than usual. After a few seconds, Jean is sitting straight and staring at me right into my eyes.

  ‘’A _picnic_?’’ he repeats and I nod. ‘’You… you know I don’t really do those kind of things?’’ he says, his tone flat. Again, I nod. ‘’I just thought that…’’ I start, looking at him into his eyes. He doesn’t say anything, so I open my mouth to finish my sentence. ‘’I just really wanted to do it with you’’, I say, my words fading into mumbling at the end.

  I could swear his face flushed pink after I said that.

  ‘’You, you—‘’, he mumbled, shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He let the air sit in his lungs for a second before letting it out as he opened his eyes. ‘’You just really want to torture me, right?’’ he asked.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

‘’Ugh’’, Jean mumbled as he walked into the kitchen with his ridiculous bed hair. It was like somebody had combed all his hair upwards during the night and messed it up a little, somehow creating this piece of art on his head.

  He grunted something that resembled a ‘good morning’ and grabbed the coffee I just had made for him. He sat down on the kitchen table and opened the newspaper, sipping his coffee every now and then. I, myself, were standing in the kitchen making sandwiches for our picnic.

  Jean took his shower and put his clothes on while I finished up the sandwiches and the other food. He was starting to be awake now, being less grumpy and speaking in whole sentences. I was happy that he had actually agreed on my plan, so I was quite excited.

  What I didn’t except, however, was how Mother Nature reacted to our plans.

  Even though the forecast had predicted sunny weather for the whole day, as soon as we were packing ourselves and the food into the car, it had started raining. _Hard_. We had grabbed the food and ran back in, but both of us were completely soaked even before reaching the front door.

  Obviously disappointed, I set the food down onto the kitchen countertop. ‘’Maybe it’ll clear up’’, Jean said behind me. I just shook my head a little and mumbled something about taking a shower.

  I let the warm water engulf me completely, flow from my hair onto my shoulders and run down on my back, dividing in two as it reached my legs and lastly join the small puddle on the floor. It felt really good after the cold rain.

  After getting out of the shower and drying myself off, I pulled on my grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Opening the door to the living room, my eyes opened wide with surprise.

  After changing into dry clothes himself, Jean had arranged a picnic in the living room. The thin blanket was thrown onto the carpet where the footstool usually was and the food was arranged onto the blanket. Jean himself was sitting on the floor, leaning his back against the sofa behind him.

  ‘’Uh… I just… You really wanted that picnic, right? So, why not have it inside?’’ he said, mumbling a little and scratching his neck. After getting over my slight shock, I sat down next to him onto the blanket. I couldn’t help but smile widely. ‘’Thanks, Jean. I really mean it’’, I said, almost whispering. ‘’Anytime’’, he answered and grabbed one of the sandwiches I had made.

  ‘’Besides, I’d really hate wasting all this food’’, he chuckled.


	13. Tremble

Apparently, it was one of those days.

  I tried to escape as fast as I could, flying between stone buildings. As I rose up higher, I could see the towering giants in the streets. Disformed and varying in size, they roamed the streets and ate all humans they managed to catch.

  Here, this was my life. Every time I had this weird gear that allowed me to fly. Every time, there was the giants. And every time, there was a boy. A boy around my age with a really dumb haircut, freckles dusting his cheeks. Every time, I found him dead.

  Usually he was lying on the street, half of his face ripped off, right arm gone and part of his torso as well. Just gone. His dry lips would be parted slightly, like he had let out a sigh as he died. His remaining left eye staring between his sprawled legs. His freckles standing out even more than usually from his pale skin. Sometimes he was caught and eaten right in front of my eyes. Or ripped apart. Once he had been killed by a comrade, who had sabotaged his gear in an attempt to distract the giants. He had succeeded.

  But always, the freckled boy died. When he died, I was usually woken up by my own screaming. This time wasn't an exception.

  This time, the freckled boy died in front of me. I was standing on a red stoned roof, shouting his name. He was trapped in the thick fingers of a giant. He wasn't able to move his arms. I ran towards him and the giant, determined to cut him free. But, before I reached him, the giant bit him. It bit his torso in half and swallowed. Then, it turned to look at me with bloodstained teeth.

  I began screaming. I felt like I was choking, fat tears rolling down my cheeks. Strong arms slowly wrapping around my flailing body, pulling me close. His breath warm against my shoulder and his hair tickling my neck. My screams turned to sobs and I shook in his arms. "It's alright. Everything's gonna be okay", he said softly behind my back. I curled up my body and placed my hands atop his and he snuggled closer. "I'm here", he said as he squeezed me tighter. "I'm here".


	14. Countdown

I stared at the clock on my wrist. It had been embedded into my skin, and it moved along with it as I bended my wrist. It had received a couple of minor scratches along its surface, but nothing too bad. 25 days, 16 hours, 28 minutes and 15 seconds. So, that’d make it to be the 27th of September, around noon.

  As the seconds passed, the time on the clock reduced. After 19 years, I’d meet that person. The person whose clock was set to have as much time as mine. My soul mate. The clock counted down to the moment we’d meet. 25 days to go.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Three days. Three days until we’d meet. The excitement and nervousness had been steadily building up. I stared into the mirror in front of me, looking into my dark brown eyes. I looked at my neatly combed hair, parted in the middle. Freckles dotting my cheekbones. Whoever that person was, would they like me? Even though we were supposed to be soul mates, I guess it would be possible that it wouldn’t work out.

  _What if they won’t like my freckles? They are freaking_ everywhere, _after all. Or my hair? Or the way I talk? What if they won’t like me? What will I do if my_ soul mate _won’t like me?_

  I sighed heavily. No use dwelling on it. Either they will like me or they won’t, that’s it.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

I felt nauseous.

  _I want to throw up. God. Though I don’t want to throw up. It’s horrible and gross and_ ugh. _Please, no._

Five minutes to go. The nausea had increased steadily for the past few hours. Now it was on its peak and god I felt horrible. I glanced at my reflection in the window. I had put on clothes little better than my usual ones. Walking down the street, I was heading to my favorite café to grab some coffee before going to the library to study for my tests. Or, that was what I had planned to do, anyway.

  Three minutes.

  Two minutes.

  One minute.

  _Oh what will I do? What if our first meeting is unpleasant? What if we hate each other the moment we see each other? Is that even possible? What if everything just goes wrong?_

  My mother had told me that everything would be fine. She had been excited for me for the past week and told me to bring that person to meet my parents as soon as possible. And, as usually, my father had just smiled a little from his chair and told me good luck.

  Twenty-seven seconds.

  _Oh my god. This is it, isn’t it? This is really happening._

  Fifteen.

  I extended my neck in an attempt to look around me and maybe spot that person. In a sea of people, nobody seemed to pop out to me, nobody seemed to be _that person_.

  Ten.

  _What if my clock’s broken? What if my time has already passed without me knowing it? Or it will not happen for a few years?_

  Six.

  _God god god god._

  Five.

  _I am so going to throw up._

  Four.

  _What will they look like?_

  Three.

  _Will we have similar interests?_

  Two.

  _Do I look presentable?_

  One.

_If this is not it I will punch somebody. And I mean it._

As I was quite engrossed in my thoughts, I had to stop rather abruptly in front of a crosswalk to not get run over by a car. Well, somebody behind me stopped only after hitting themselves against my back. The impact was light, and made me lose my balance for only a short moment.

  ‘’Sorry’’, somebody said behind me. ‘’It’s alright’’, I said as I turned partially around to look at the source of the voice. My eyes met amber ones. His eyes were sharp and he looked like his face was stuck in a scowl. He looked me over, checking me out, if you will. The light for pedestrians turned green but we stayed in place, standing there, just looking at each other.

  I looked down at the clock on my wrist. It had stopped, showing only zeroes.

  _So, this is my soul mate._

  ‘’My name’s Marco’’, I said to him, offering my hand to him. ‘’Jean’’, he answered as he shook my hand. We went silent, just looking at each other again for a few seconds.

  ‘’I like your freckles’’, he said and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble was actually inspired by a post on tumblr!  
> this post here: tarzaness.tumblr.com/post/94163960055/weeping-angels-take-the-ponds-vonmunsterr


	15. Mad

I kicked my shoes off and wandered into the kitchen. I yawned a little and scratched the back of my head, the short hairs there. Marco should be home in an hour or two, so I guessed I could scratch up some kind of dinner. Yeah.

  Opening the fridge, I checked its contents and huffed. Mostly empty. _Gotta go grocery shopping today, then._ I opened one of the cabinets in an attempt to find at least something to eat. My stomach grumbled to hurry me up. I closed the first cabinet and opened the second one next to it. I noticed a real gem on one of the shelves, stuffed a little to the back.

  Chocolate bar. _Yasss._ Without a second thought, I grabbed it and ripped the package open as I walked over to the sofa and plopped down. I put the TV on and soon enough found something half-decent to watch while waiting for Marco to come back.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

I had eaten maybe half of the chocolate as the door clicked open. ‘’Hey’’, Marco shouted from the door. ‘’Hey yourself’’, I shouted back and he strutted to my field of vision from the hallway. ‘’You know, the fridge is practically empty’’, I said to him as he walked over to me and stood behind me. I had to stretch my neck in order to look at him.

  ‘’I’m home’’, he mumbled as he leaned in and gave me a light peck on the corner of my lips. ‘’Hmm’’, I hummed. ‘’We should go to the supermarket later, then’’, he said to my previous comment about the food situation.

  I broke off another square of chocolate and put it in my mouth. Then, Marco’s eyes catched the chocolate bar, half-eaten, next to me on the sofa. ‘’Is that my chocolate?’’ he asked as he pointed it. I fell silent and Marco sighed. ‘’Jean, you know that is my favorite’’, he huffed.

  ‘’I’m sorry’’, I said in a silent voice. He just shook his head a little and was clearly disappointed. ‘’Oh well, you can eat the rest of it. I can just buy a new one’’, he mumbled. ‘’Marco… Are you mad?’’ I asked, my voice surprisingly quiet and feeble. He just looked at me and his expression softened.

  ‘’Of course not’’, he answered. ‘’I just really like that chocolate’’, he continued.

  That’s when I got my idea. I motioned for him to come closer, and he complied. I raised my arms and took his head between my hands and pulled his face closer to mine. ‘’What is it, Jean?’’ he asked quietly. I pulled his face closer until our lips touched. I quickly deepened the light kiss and as he parted his lips I pushed the piece of chocolate I had in my mouth into his with the tip of my tongue.

  Marco broke the kiss in surprise. I licked my lips, feeling quite accomplished. ‘’Wha… chocolate?’’ he asked and I noticed the faint blush on his cheeks. ‘’Don’t you dare say that that was gross. You have done much grosser things with me and you know it’’, I said matter-of-factly. His face turned bright red and he placed his other hand onto his face in embarrassment.

  ‘’Uh’’, he mumbled and swallowed the piece of chocolate. ‘’What? Want some more?’’ I asked, trying my best to keep my poker face. My attempts failed as my lips curled into a wide smirk. ‘’Uh… yeah, sure’’, he stuttered after a few seconds of silence. Now it was my turn to blush and stutter in my words.

  ‘’Well, then…’’, I mumbled and broke off another piece from the bar, still feeling the heat of the blush on my face. ‘’Come and get it’’, I said as I dropped it into my mouth, smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh darn his was really easy to write. must have been the easiest now that i think about it.  
> and wow i made a dirty joke. wow. *slow clapping*  
> but really this was so much fun to write and i managed to write this in around half an hour which is fast for me!  
> yeeee. jeanmarco has ruined my life.


	16. Thousand

Jean was mostly lying on top of me as I opened my eyes. The morning sun seeped in between the curtains and lit up the room. I rubbed my eyes lightly and looked at Jean’s sleeping face. His cheek was mashed to my chest and his usual permanent scowl was nowhere to be seen.

  ‘’Hey’’, I mumbled as I ruffled his hair. He breathed in deeply and scowled a little. He let out a sigh as he cracked his eyes open. ‘’Morning’’, I said to him. ‘’’ning’’, he grunted the latter half of the word. ‘’It’s hot, so could you please get off me?’’ I asked. It really was hot. Or stifling.

  Jean grunted a little but didn’t move. ‘’Please?’’ I asked, even whining a little. ‘’Don’t wanna’’, he mumbled as he rubbed his face against my chest as he got into a more comfortable position. ‘’ _Jean_ ’’, I called his name. He lifted his eyes to look at me. ‘’ _Please_ ’’, I repeated, whining. He blinked slowly and huffed. ‘’Nah’’, he mumbled.

  I sighed a little. ‘’Fine’’, I grunted and grabbed Jean with my hands. His eyes widened in surprise as I rolled over and trapped him beneath me. I propped my upper body up with my elbows, so I could look at him into his eyes. ‘’Marco, what the hell?’’ he asked, now fully awake.

  ‘’Well, you didn’t want to wake up’’, I answered, my lips curling into a smirk. ‘’You’re heavy, you know’’, Jean huffed. ‘’So are you’’, I answered and he smiled a little. He placed his palms onto my chest and pushed a little. ‘’Off’’, he said.

  I just shook my head. ‘’Don’t wanna’’, I repeated his earlier words to him. He huffed, smirking. ‘’I mean it’’, he said as he started to push with a little more force.

  My smirk widened and I opened my mouth to say: ‘’Only if you say you love me’’.

  He emptied his lungs in one giant sputtering huff. ‘’W-what’’, he mumbled, stuttering a little. A pink blush crept up onto his face. ‘’Say you love me—‘’, I started, pointing to him. ‘’- and I will let you go’’, I finished.

  He pressed his lips together, his mouth now a thin line. ‘’I’m waiting’’, I said. His blush darkened and the tips of his ears were getting pink too. ‘’No’’, he said in a weak, whiny voice and squeezed his eyes shut. I leaned in and placed a kiss onto his jawline. His eyes shot open wide. ‘’I will kiss you a thousand times if you won’t say you love me’’, I said rather matter-of-factly.

  ‘’Two’’, I whispered as I pecked him on his thin lips. He grunted and took a deep breath. I noticed he stopped breathing. ‘’Three’’, I mumbled and kissed him on his lips again. ‘’Four’’, I whispered and leaned in again. ‘’Five’’. I didn’t even bother distancing myself from him, I just placed kisses on his lips, jawline and cheeks as I counted.

  He let out the air he had been keeping in his lungs in a raggedy breath. ‘’Sixteen’’, I mumbled as I kissed him on the lips again. But, this time, it wasn’t a light peck on the lips. This time, it was a much deeper kiss. I didn’t break it until Jean seemed to be out of breath. Apparently, he forgot to breathe. I chuckled a little. His breathing was rather quick and raggedy.

  ‘’Seventeen’’, I mumbled as I leaned in again. The kiss deepened quickly into a full-fledged make-out session. Jean’s hands wandered onto my back and from there, slid onto my neck and pulled me in, closer to him. The fingers on his other hand ran into my hair.

  After a moment, I broke the kiss despite Jean’s attempts to keep it going. I didn’t lean back, though. Instead, my lips ran onto his jawline and from there, onto the sensitive patch of skin under his ears. Jean yelped and pulled away from me enough to break the touch.

  It might be an understatement, but the color on his face was deep crimson. His hand had found its way where my lips had been. Nevertheless, he was still trapped under me. ‘’Uh…’’, he mumbled. ‘’Can you let me go now?’’ he asked, his voice silent and shaky.

  ‘’You still haven’t said you love me’’, I whispered back and smiled a little. He covered his face with his hand. I could hear him mumble something, but I couldn’t tell the words apart. ‘’What?’’ I asked, not being able to resist the urge to smirk.

  ‘’Goddamnit’’, he whined and took a deep breath.

  ‘’That what you said?’’ I asked, resting my cheek onto my palm, arm propped against the bed. He shook his head a little. ‘’Then what?’’ I asked. ‘’You know…’’, he mumbled. He cracked his fingers and peeked at me behind them. As he opened his mouth, he closed them again so he couldn’t see me.

  ‘’I love you’’, he mumbled in a feeble, silent voice. I could feel my chest swelling up and the urge to kiss him was strong. But, I just played dumb. ‘’What did you say? I didn’t quite catch it’’, I said, trying my best to keep the poker face on.

  ‘’You heard me’’, he whined. ‘’No, I did not’’, I said. He took a deep breath.

  ‘’Iloveyou, yougoddamnbastard’’, he said, this time in clearer and much louder voice. I chuckled. ‘’Well, I love you too’’, I said to him. ‘’Will you let me go now?’’ he asked, partially removing his hand from his face. ‘’I wonder’’, I hummed.

  He crooked an eyebrow. ‘’Should I?’’ I asked from him and he nodded. I glanced up into the ceiling and let out a wondering hum. ‘’…No’’, I chuckled as I leaned in closer to him. ‘’You bastard’’, Jean mumbled as he looked into my eyes. Our noses touched slightly and I could feel his breath clearly on my skin. ‘’I’m not going to let you go, ever’’, I hummed and leaned into a deep kiss, feeling Jean’s hands find their way back into my hair again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh i love you all who read my stuff i make up as i go. seriously.  
> even this drabble i had planned to go in a completely different route but marco stole the wheel and it ended up like that. though i might have enjoyed writing that a little too much hAH.
> 
> i love this ship far too much. it will seriously ruin my life. (if it hasn't already)  
> i wanted to sleep long tonight because school starts tomorrow, but nah. i'll just write jeanmarco until midnight. perfect.
> 
> no but really i love writing these and i will not let school interfere with my writing.
> 
> on another note, i still have tumblr: tarzaness.tumblr.com


	17. Transformation

’’Just where is it?’’ I mumbled to myself as I rummaged through a pile of papers placed inside a box. I was looking for that one specific piece of paper in the sea of other papers just like it, so my search was quite much like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

  I sighed as I leaned back from the pile and sat onto the floor. ‘’Hey’’, Jean called as he appeared from the shower. ‘’What the hell are you doing?’’ he asked as he saw the papers, partially spread out on the floor. ‘’Looking for something’’, I simply answered as I sighed weakly and got back into searching.

  He huffed a little and continued on his way into the bedroom to get some clothes on. As I searched through the papers, my fingers hit something hard. Curious, I picked it up and held it out in front of me. I chuckled a little as I recognized the object.

  It was one of those little toys you got from the chocolate eggs. Or to be more specific, it was one of those button pins people put on their bags and jackets and whatnot. This one featured Optimus Prime from Transformers. It had some scratches and it was dusty, but I remembered it.

  When we had been much younger, maybe ten or eleven, me and Jean had bought Kinders, one each. We had opened them up and cracked the chocolate eggs in two to reveal the yellow plastic eggs inside. We gobbled up the chocolate in a matter of seconds and had looked at each other, excited to see what would be inside.

  I had gotten one of the regural toys, a small toy motorcycle and the stickers to attach to it. Jean, on the other hand, had gotten the button pin. Well, he knew how much I loved Transformers and he also knew that Prime was my favorite Autobot, so he had offered to switch with me. He claimed he liked the one I got much more and switched our prizes before I had any word in it.

  _So here’s where it went_ , I thought to myself as I played with the pin in my hand. The bedroom door clicked open and Jean appeared in the living room.

  ‘’What are you doing _now_?’’ he asked as soon as he saw me. ‘’Also, you’re smirking way too much’’, he continued as he walked to me and bended his body to take a closer look at the pin. ‘’Just remembering stuff’’, I mumbled as I turned the picture side for him to see. ‘’Ah’’, he hummed.

  ‘’The hell is that?’’ he asked, crooking an eyebrow. I glanced at him. ‘’A memory’’, I mumbled as I closed the pin into my fist. Jean hummed, straightened up and walked to the kitchen. ‘’Do whatever you wanna do with it’’, Jean said, the tone of his voice a tad bit weird.

  Maybe he remembered, maybe he didn’t. It didn’t really matter either way.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

’’The hell, dude. You really had to put it there?’’ Jean asked from me as he noticed the button pin I had found on the side of my bag. I just looked at him for a moment, smirking slightly. ‘’Yeah. Why not?’’ I asked. He turned to the front door and opened it. ‘’Whatever, man. Just asking’’, he mumbled.

  I did notice the light pink on the tip of his ears, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it kinda has something about transformation because autobots transform. i dont know. i just pulled that from somewhere. i really dont know.  
> i got a button pin with prime on it so thats where the pin came from. dont know about anything else on this drabble tho.  
> these are somehow getting really easy to write lately. thats good because i struggled at first to write anything at all...
> 
> wow. only eighteen to go. wow. im kinda doing this. wow.
> 
> and i still have the tumblr: tarzaness.tumblr.com


	18. Promise

Saying Jean was wasted would be an understatement.

  We were holding him up between us with Eren, who grumpily had come to pick us up after I called him. Jean was barely walking by himself, so most of his weight fell on our shoulders. Eren grunted in disgust. ‘’You guys reek. Especially him’’, Eren said, slightly nodding towards Jean. Jean mumbled something along the lines of ‘fuck you’.

  I held Jean up as Eren opened the door to the backseat of his car. ‘’If he pukes, he’s gonna pay’’, Eren warned as we loaded Eren into the car. ‘’Sure’’, I said as I sat down next to Jean and put on his seatbelt. Eren walked around the car and sat down to the driver’s seat. ‘’Just how many did the fucker drink?’’, he asked.

  To be honest, I had lost count after three shots. ‘’I don’t know, many. Too much’’, I answered and put my own seatbelt on. ‘’Huh’’, Eren hummed as he started the car.

  We drove between the tall buildings. It was dark and the streetlights were the only light around us. Even the moon wasn’t visible from behind the thick clouds. Luckily, there wasn’t much traffic around so we could drive without stopping or slow down. The even hum of the car soon lulled me into a light sleep, from which I woke up every few seconds.

  From my half closed eyes, I saw Eren stop the car before a crossroad and motioned a walker to cross. ‘’Just go’’, he said beneath his breath. Jean was passed out, leaning his head against my shoulder. His breathing was even, light and reeked of alcohol. I wrinkled my nose a little as I smelled it. Still, I didn’t have the heart to push him off of me.

  Suddenly, he wiggled around in his sleep and scowled. Chuckling, I pressed my index finger between his brows and pushed my finger softly upwards, somehow trying to make him relax his face. ‘’’rcoooh’’, he mumbled in his sleep and his face relaxed. I grinned a little.

  I noticed Eren looking at us through the rear-view mirror. I couldn’t see his lips, but I saw a light smirk in his grey eyes. ‘’Well, aren’t you two lovey-dovey. _Gross_ ’’, he commented, emphasizing the last word. I huffed. ‘’So are you and Levi’’, I said, making Eren snort. ‘’Eh, not as bad as you two if you ask me’’, he said, his tone light.

  He leaned forward a little to see better into a turn. Experience guiding his hands, he turned the wheel in a quick motion into the sharp turn. ‘’I’m quite sure that if you ask anybody, they’re going to say that you two are grosser’’, I said. Eren chuckled a little and dropped the subject. ‘’Whatever, man’’, he mumbled.

  Jean turned his head so that his forehead leaned against my shoulder and took a deep breath. ‘’Jean’’, I called. ‘’Your head’s gonna hurt like that’’, I mumbled to him and pushed his head off. Slowly, he cracked his eyelids open as he woke up. ‘’Shaddup’’, he mumbled as he straightened up and sat on his seat more or less properly.

  ‘’And the nice and quiet is gone’’, Eren said from the front of the car. ‘’You, you can go ahead and screw yourself’’, Jean shot back, slurring his word together. Fortunately, Eren didn’t say anything back, thus preventing a potential argument between them.

  We all fell silent, the silence wrapping around us. One of the few things I could hear was the car’s relaxing hum.

  Jean was starting to doze off, his head falling downwards and then shooting back up as he tried to stay awake. Eventually, he seemed to give up and leaned against me again. His eyes were half open and he stared in front of him.

  ‘’You know, Marco’’, he mumbled. I hummed a little. ‘’You _do_ know how much I care about you, right?’’ he said slowly, dropping a word at a time. I hummed again. ‘’Answer me properly, damnit’’, Jean snarled. ‘’I do’’, I said. ‘’Good. Good. So you know I’m not going to leave you alone, like, ever?’’ he asked, sounding a bit hesitant.

  ‘’Oh, god, I’m gonna puke’’, Eren commented from the front seat. ‘’Shut up, go fuck… Levi or something’’, Jean said, snarling again. Eren chuckled and I heard him mumble ‘maybe I will’. I grimaced at the thought and quickly shoved it away from my mind.

  ‘’So you know?’’ Jean asked, referring to his previous question. ‘’Yeah’’, I mumbled in an answer, looking at him as he turned his eyes towards me. ‘’Good’’, he mumbled and turned his head away. ‘’I’ll pester you for the rest of your life’’, he mumbled under his breath. I chuckled a little, grinning.

  ‘’Oh my god I’m seriously gonna puke’’, Eren said, faking sounding sick and adding a couple of vomiting sounds. ‘’Shaddup’’, Jean said back and kicked the back of his seat. ‘’Hey, I just washed the interior!’’ Eren yelped. ‘’Whatever’’, Jean hummed.

  ‘’I’m looking forward to it’’, I answered and leaned my head against his, his hair tickling my neck and cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its late and i am sorry about that. also i might write a smut one in the near future... but we will see about that.


	19. Diamond (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THERES SMUT NOW, CHILDREN, YOU BETTER AVOID YOUR EYES  
> also this basically takes place in the same AU as in Mr. Cuddles, my other work and proper fic, but if you haven't read it you can just think a domestic neighbor AU.
> 
> ive been steadily upping the rating but after this one i had to pull it up over to excplicit... yeyyy
> 
> EDIT: fixed the wonky layout

The redness had disappeared.

  I stared at my ears, or to be more specific, the new and shiny earrings. I had gotten my ears pierced and they had put in one of those small, round ones with zircons or something. The white mineral shined dimly as the light from the window hit it.

  Not being able to resist, I raised my hands to fiddle with them, rotate them in place and overall touch them. My ears were still a little sore, and moving the earrings stung occasionally.

  ‘’Hey’’, I heard Marco shout from the door, followed by the slamming of the door. I hurried out of the bedroom I was in. ‘’Hey yourself’’, I said as I closed the door behind me. I stood in front of him a few feet away, grinning. After he took off his jacket, he wrapped his arms around me and rested himself against me.

  ‘’Rough day?’’ I asked as I lifted my hands onto his back. He let out a long sigh. ‘’Yeah. Customers can be really something’’, he mumbled weakly against my neck, his warm breath hitting my skin. ‘’Did you come straight here?’’ I asked, wondering if he had gone into his own apartment next door first.

  ‘’Yeah. I think they’ll manage themselves for an hour or two’’, he hummed, referring to his rabbit and two rats. I was about to ask another question from him, but he opened his mouth first. ‘’What’s this?’’ he asked and leaned back, staring at my ear. I grinned. ‘’I got them today’’, I said and touched the other earring a bit.

  ‘’Still stings a little’’, I continued. Marco stared at the earring for a second, then locked his eyes with mine. ‘’Looks good’’, he said. He leaned in for a kiss. It was a light peck on the lips, a brushing feeling on the skin. Then, he leaned in again, this time stronger and I responded. Our lips moved together in slow a motion. He leaned back and looked at me into my eyes for a few seconds before leaning in again. He sucked lightly on my lower lip, his tongue sliding against it.

  This time, I broke the kiss. I licked my lips in a slow motion, staring into his eyes. His eyes were hooded with desire and he kissed me again, nibbling on my lip occasionally. He leaned in stronger as our tongues overlapped. He pressed himself against me, his hands wandering onto my waist and pulling me in. His breathing had become ragged and heavy. I could say the same for mine, though.

  As he pushed his leg between mine, I could feel the slight hardness against my thigh. 

  "So, you came here just for this?" I asked somewhere along the licking tongues and smacking lips. "It may be one of the reasons", he answered under his breath. He pushed against me, forcing me to walk unsteady steps backwards as his lips broke our kiss and wandered onto my jawline and neck. He walked me to the bedroom door and I could feel his arm against my side search for the door handle.

  As he found it, he pressed it down and pushed the door open. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and in a quick motion, pulled it over my head and threw it onto the floor. My hands found their way underside his shirt, sliding up his stomach and pulling the fabric upwards. In a matter of seconds, his shirt joined mine.

  The back of my legs hit the bed and I let myself fall backwards onto the mattress. My arms thrown over my head, I grinned as I saw the lust in his eyes. He placed his hands onto the mattress, me in between. ‘’Jean’’, he hummed, my name rolling off his tongue softly. I chuckled as I lifted my hand to touch the warm skin on his chest.

  ‘’What, Marco?’’ I asked, my voice thick. He didn’t answer, but he placed his other knee onto the bed. I propped myself up on the bed and scooted backwards a little, making some room for him. Pulling himself onto the bed, he nestled himself between my legs.

  He placed his teeth onto my neck, closing his lips on it and sucking lightly, making me let out a quiet, broken moan. He stopped sucking after a few seconds and licked the now marked skin. His lips ghosted onto my earlobe, licking and nibbling softly. He flicked my earring with his tongue and sucked on the skin, making me let out another low moan.

  He moved his head back so he could look at me into my eyes. His lips were pressed into a thin line. ‘’What is it?’’ I asked worriedly. His face relaxed and he smiled faintly. He shook his head in a narrow motion. ‘’You really do affect me in the weirdest ways’’, he hummed. I crooked an eyebrow for that, but it soon faded as he pressed his palm between my legs.

  As he slid his palm against my dick through the fabric of my jeans, I couldn’t help but throw my head back and moan. He leaned in for the completely exposed skin on my neck, licking and nibbling. My moans turned weak and shaky and my jeans were far too tight.

  Understanding my distress, he opened the buckle of my belt, zipped open the jeans and pulled them halfway to my thighs. ‘’You really are easy to work up’’, he hummed and I aimed my other feet toward him. To his fortune, I only managed to slightly bump him onto his back. He chuckled and lifted my other leg over him so he could pull the jeans off. Soon, my boxer briefs followed.

  Marco leaned towards the tiny cupboard next to the bed and dug through the drawer, eventually finding the bottle of lube. He coated his fingers with it and pressed the tips against my entrance. As he slid one finger in, I threw my hands to my sides and grabbed the sheets. I let out a shaky sigh between my teeth.

  Marco pressed light kisses to the insides of my thighs as he moved his finger in and out in even motion. He searched, prodding my insides, until he found what he wanted. I let out a loud moan as he hit the good spot. My back arched and I moaned shakily as his finger slid over the spot, over and over and over again. He slid in another finger and moved them more slowly now, letting me get used to it.

  My slight discomfort disappeared soon and he moved his fingers faster again, prodding them towards my prostate, sending shivers through my body and making me let out obscure moans. He nibbled softly on my thigh, making me jerk my body. I let out a long and broken moan as he slid a third finger in.

  My back hurt from arching so much and I could feel the stain of precum dripped on my stomach. ‘’M- Marco’’, I huffed between gritted teeth. ‘’Hurry’’, I managed to stutter, a loud yelp escaping between my lips as he hit my prostate. He groaned, almost painfully, moving his fingers in a hurry, trying to make me as adjusted as possible in the least amount of time. He spread out his fingers as he moved them, stretching me open for him to enter.

  Soon, Marco pulled his fingers out and hurriedly opened his pants and pushed them and his boxers down, but only so much that he could comfortably take his dick out. He coated himself with the lube and lifted my hips onto his lap. He leaned forward onto me and I lifted my hands onto his back as he propped himself up.

  ‘’Ready?’’ he asked and I nodded. Slowly, he pressed himself against my entrance and slid in. He filled me up completely, letting out a long, satisfied sigh. At first, he didn't move. Occasionally he moved around a little, not pulling out or pushing in, letting me adjust to him. His nose was buried in the junction between my neck and shoulder, and I could feel his warm and shaky breath on my chest. "You can move", I whispered, preparing myself by tightening my grip on him, slightly digging my nails into his skin.

  Marco moaned brokenly, pulling his hips back and pushing in, in even and slow motions. My own breathing hitched and my nails dug into his skin as I hanged onto him. He whispered my name as he started to quicken his pace. The faster he moved, the louder my moans grew. I could feel his back muscles tense up between my palms. He panted and groaned between his teeth, breathing against my skin.

  As my nails scratched his back, his whole body shuddered, shivering at the sensation. He groaned my name and bit into my neck, picking up speed and slamming into me. The pleasure build up in me and I couldn't even moan anymore. My teeth were gritted shut and I panted.

  As Marco was starting to find his release, his arms collapsed and he was suddenly much closer to me. He looped his arms behind my knees, pushing my legs to my stomach and gaining a leverage he didn't have before.

  He shuddered again as I scraped my nails into his flesh, leaving thin red marks onto his skin. I whispered his name, repeating it over and over again as my pleasure peaked. I shuddered as I came, splattering over both of our stomachs.

  "Jean", he murmured, voice broken and shaky. He came inside me, semen pouring inside. As he stopped moving, his arms gave in and he was lying on top of me, our bodies slick with sweat. We broth breathed heavily, slowly calming down.

  He placed a soft kiss onto my collarbone. "I love you", he whispered quietly. I chuckled a little and stroke his hair, running my fingers through it. "I love you too", I mumbled and kissed his hairline on his forehead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. i wrote a smut. a real smut. wow. *pats self on back*  
> ive never written smut before, so this was something completely new to me.  
> it was hella fun though but i broke myself a little by writing just under 1700 words of smut.  
> especially when i struggle to make chapters at least around 1500 words...  
> so yeah this was an accomplishment.  
> hope you enjoyed it, because i definitely enjoyed writing it!
> 
> and i still have tumblr: tarzaness.tumblr.com


	20. Outside

The rain pummeled the ground. It was bucketing down, soaking us even when we were walking under his umbrella. Marco muttered something next to me, most likely cursing the weather.

  I chuckled airily. ‘’What, you don’t like the rain?’’ I asked teasingly. He just glanced over at me and returned to staring into nothingness in front of him. ‘’No’’, he grunted. The air smelled like rain. I myself liked to describe it as ‘soft’ and ‘round’. I’d guess Marco would just call it as ‘watery’.

  I snorted at the thought, making Marco look at me in confusion. I quickly shook my head. ‘’I just thought of something really stupid’’, I said. His brow rose a little. ‘’What?’’ he asked, now curious. My lips curled into a wide grin. ‘’This’’, I answered as I grabbed the handle of the umbrella in his hands, pulling it with me.

  The umbrella above us leaned away from him, until I let go of it. Now his shoulder was soaking wet, the fabric of his jacket stained dark. My grin faded as I noticed his face. He _definitely_ hadn’t liked that. Before I managed to open my mouth to say something, though, he grinned widely and pulled on the umbrella’s handle himself, making it lean away from me.

  As my shoulder and partially my hair got wet, I huffed a little. ‘’I did deserve that’’, I muttered as Marco straightened the umbrella. ‘’Yup’’, he said happily, grinning deviously.

  We both noticed the car coming towards us at the same time. We glanced at each other, then looked at the street. There was a large puddle at the side of the road and the car was driving fast. We glanced at each other again. Marco was walking on the side of the road and he would be the primary victim of the splashing water.

  His eyes widened slightly as he noticed my grin. ‘’Jean, _no_ ’’, he mumbled and tried to walk past me more to the side, away from the puddle. I blocked his way with my body, forcing him to stay where he was. My plan was to hide behind him as the car would hit the puddle and soak him.

  It completely backfired, though.

  Just as the car hit the puddle, Marco took a long step to the side, exposing me along with him. To say the least, if I wasn’t drenched before, I was now. I shivered slightly in my wet clothes, mainly soaked on the front and looked at Marco whose back was soaked while his front was mainly dry.

  Marco grinned widely. ‘’Don’t you even dare to say a word’’, I mumbled. ‘’No, no. But the umbrella is now quite useless, don’t you think?’’ he said matter-of-factly. I huffed, not being able to disagree on the thought. ‘’But you did deserve that’’, he hummed, laughing.

  I snorted but didn’t answer. ‘’Aren’t you cold?’’ I asked. I was shivering myself. He seemed to ponder on my question for a second before answering. ‘’No’’, he finally said and shook his head lightly. ‘’Well, I am, so get moving’’, I grinned and started walking again, slightly regretting starting this whole ordeal.

  ‘’Regretting already?’’ Marco chuckled behind me, following me in my steps. ‘’Not at all’’, I said to him. ‘’I call dibs on a hot shower, though’’, I continued and I could hear him sputter a laughter.


	21. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> widdle marco and widdle jean are so goddamn cute. holy hell like really.  
> also i am very sorry for missing a day yesterday (somebody please hit me in the face already i keep missing days) even though something happened and boom there went my time to write but still. i should have been able to squeeze it somewhere.  
> oh well. take widdle marco and widdle jean and hope you like it!

Today was going to be an exciting day.

  I rushed out of the school and really _really_ wanted to run home, but didn’t. If I would’ve, I’d have been dead when I’d have gotten home. When I got home, I checked the mailbox before I went in. Nothing that looked like it belonged to me.

  I rushed in after closing the mailbox, taking off my jacket and shoes and placing them properly inside the closet. I heard faint meowing as I got into the kitchen. Fluffy, my cat, trotted towards me from the hallway. He immediately starter rubbing against my legs, his back reaching my knees. I petted him and he started to purr.

  He was six years old, two years younger than me. My mom and dad had told me multiple times how the first thing I had said had been ‘Fluffy’, when I first saw him as a kitten. Then they decided to name him ‘Fluffy’. They always laughed and smiled widely when they told that story.

  ‘’Hungry?’’ I asked from Fluffy and he meowed loudly. ‘’Wait just a bit’’, I said to him as I took out his kibbles from the cupboard and poured them into his dish. He purred loudly as he ate.

  I went into my room on the second floor, taking my school bag with me. I placed the bag to lean against my desk and opened one of its three drawers. I took out a small cardboard box and took it with me to my bed. As I sat onto it, crossed my legs and took the lid off from the box. It was filled with colorful envelopes and small miscellaneous items.

  I took out the top one, one I had received a week ago. On its front side, it said ‘Marco Bodt’ and my address in scribbly handwriting. I opened it and took out the letter, spreading out the folded piece of paper. The letter itself was simply about what had happened to him since the last letter.

  The letter was from my pen pal, a boy little younger than me. He lived in town next over, and this Friday, he would come over to visit me for the first time. He even would stay for two whole nights, all the way until Sunday! His first name was Jean and he had a really hard last name, and I always had to check how to spell it.

  Still, I often wrote it wrong.

  He’d be coming by later, in the evening, so I had plenty of time before that. But when he would come, I can show him Fluffy, we can play lots, we can talk and laugh! I was excited and a little nervous at the same time.

  I read the text on the letter in my hands once again, especially reading the part where he told me he could come visit me, if it just would be alright with me. Smiling widely, I put the letter back into the box and decided on doing my homework.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

I was helping my mom with the chores when the doorbell rang. I looked at my mom, who smiled and said: ‘’Go open the door’’. I ran through the kitchen into the hallway. I could hear mom’s soft footsteps follow me soon after.

  I lifted my hands to the handle, pulled it down and pushed the door open.

  ‘’Hello’’, I said, excited. I was faced with a woman about the age of mom, who was smiling as she saw me. ‘’Hello. You must be Marco?’’ she asked, her voice soft. I nodded in response. ‘’Go on, Jean’’, she said as she took a small step to the side. Jean appeared from behind her, who had been hiding. ‘’Say hello’’, she said, holding his hand in hers.

  He blushed a little as he was suddenly face-to-face with me. ‘’H… hello’’, he said with a quiet voice. ‘’Hello’’, I said to him and smiled widely, trying to make him feel a little more comfortable. Our mothers started to talk about something, but I didn’t pay enough attention to know about what.

  ‘’Did you get my letter?’’ I asked from him, meaning a letter I had sent him three days ago, even though he hadn’t responded to my previous one yet. In that letter, I had told him about all the stuff we could do and eat and play and everything and just how excited I was to actually meet him.

  He nodded a little. I grinned when I remembered what I had in my room. ‘’Wanna play Mario Kart? I have some gummy worms, too’’, I said. His face brightened up. He had told me in one of his letters that his favorite candy was gummy worms and that he had always wanted to play Mario Kart but he himself didn’t have it.

  ‘’Bye bye, Jean. I’ll come pick you up on Sunday’’, Jean’s mom said, squeezing his hand. He was smiling now. ‘’Bye bye’’, he said as he let go of her hand. ‘’Bye, Mrs. Kirschstein’’, mom said to her as she turned around and walked back towards her car. I instructed Jean to take off his shoes and jacket and put them into the closet besides mine.

  Then I took his hand in mine and dragged him along with me. ‘’We’ll play so much Mario Kart and eat so much gummy worms that you don’t even know’’, I said excitedly as we rushed up the stairs into my room. I heard Jean laugh a little. As we reached the top of the stairs, I stopped and turned around to look at him, his hand still in mine. ‘’Awesome’’, he said, smiling widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i tried.  
> MARCO NO MARIO KART DESTROYS FRIENDSHIPS AND YOU DON WAN DAT.  
> also i dont know where the gummy worms came. they just poofed out of nowhere.  
> i dont know where anything in everything i write comes from tho.
> 
> ugh widdle marco and widdle jean give me life and their lovely friendship and then ten years later boom all the gay.


	22. Lonely

It was one of those days. I felt down without a really good reason. _Great._ _It was a gloomy feeling. Lonely. A little frustrating. All those and a little more._

I rolled to my side and looked outside from the window. I just felt like sinking into the bed I was lying in. It was good that I had a day off today and tomorrow. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep to kill some time. Of course, the sleep didn’t come.

I don’t know how long I lied there, completely still. Only my chest rose and fell as I breathed.

After some time I could hear my phone beep. I stayed still, not bothering to check what it was about. After a few minutes, it beeped again. I grunted a little and changed my position a little, but still ignored it. Then it started ringing. I snarled between gritted teeth and crawled on my bed towards the nightstand, where the phone was.

It rang for a long time, the caller kept calling as long as they could.

When I was barely close enough to grab the phone into my hand, I checked the caller. If it was Eren or somebody like that, I wouldn’t answer. Not while feeling like this. To my fortune, it wasn’t him. _Marco_. I hesitated for a moment, thinking if I should answer or not. The call ended, though, before I could answer.

I huffed a little, slightly disappointed. I could always just say that I didn’t notice it or something. I was about to put it back onto the nightstand, but before I could do that, Marco called again. I took a deep breath and answered.

‘’Hey, Marco’’.

‘’Hey. You at home?’’ he asked, and I could hear a faint humming. It sounded like he was in a car.

I hummed a little as an answer.

‘’Wait just a bit’’, he said and I could hear him pull over and pull the hand brake on. ‘’I’m coming over’’, he said and the humming of the car stopped. ‘’I just parked. I’ll be there soon, okay?’’ he continued and I could hear him open and close the door of his car. It let out the beeping sound as he locked the doors.

‘’Yeah, sure’’, I mumbled and I could feel my lips hint a small smile. ‘’Two minutes’’, he said. ‘’See you’’, I hummed. Marco ended the call after saying ‘two minutes’ again in that soft voice of his.

‘’Two minutes’’, I repeated, dropping my phone onto the bed and rolling partially onto my back. I sighed a little. The overwhelming feeling started to show signs of disappearing. Slowly, I sat up and hopped off the bed.

Soon enough, but definitely not in two minutes, the doorbell rang. I went to open the door and was greeted by Marco’s smile. ‘’Hello’’, he said, the corners of his eyes falling a little and his face softening. ‘’Hello’’, I answered, my voice weak and a little raspy.

I took a step to the side to let Marco inside. He walked in past me and I closed the door as he took off his shoes. ‘’You had a day off today, right?’’ he asked. ‘’Yeah, today and tomorrow’’, I answered.

‘’Great’’, he mumbled. We walked to the living room and Marco sat down onto the sofa. ‘’You hungry?’’ I asked. He just shook his head in a narrow motion and patted the sofa to motion me to sit down next to him. I complied and plopped down heavily.

I let my head fall against his shoulder. I could faintly hear his breathing and heartbeats. ‘’So, what’s wrong?’’ he asked, voice quiet. I glanced up at him, seeing the worry in his eyes. _Of course he noticed._ ‘’I don’t even know myself’’, I mumbled. ‘’Okay’’, he answered and took my hands into his. He lifted my hands to his lips and kissed them softly. ‘’Okay’’, he said again, mumbling.

I snuggled closer to him, throwing my legs over his and almost sitting in his lap, leaning my head against his chest over his heart. His heartbeat was strong and even, calming. ‘’I’ll be here for you, remember that’’, he said softly, speaking into my hair. ‘’Always’’, he hummed and kissed my head. His thumb ran over my hand, softly stroking my skin.

‘’I love you’’, he hummed and placed his chin onto my head.

I chuckled a little, the corners of my lips curling into a small smile. ‘’You really like saying that’’, I said, mumbling into his chest. ‘’Of course I do’’, he said, smile in his voice. ‘’I like saying it because it’s true’’, he continued. My eyes fell closed and I felt calm.

‘’I’ll always love you’’, he mumbled.

‘’… I love you too’’, I mumbled back, and I could feel him place another kiss onto my head.

I think that’s when I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this came out as much more depressing than i first thought??? oh well.  
> eight to go and then this challenge is over!


	23. Time

‘’Jean’’, he called. His voice creaked like an old man’s as he spoke. He was an old man, though. We both were.

‘’Yes, Marco?’’ I answered, laying my eyes on him. We were sitting in our chairs next to each other, absentmindedly watching TV. His dark brown hair had turned dark grey years ago and his eyes seemed to lost a little of their color, but they were still dark and full of life. His skin was wrinkly and dry. His freckles were still there, sprinkling dark spots onto his cheeks.

My own hair had whitened almost completely and I had at least just as many wrinkles as Marco did.

‘’You remember what I said all those years ago?’’ he asked, his thin lips curling into a smile. I nodded. ‘’You did say a lot of things, though’’, I chuckled. He uttered a quiet laughter. ‘’True, true’’, he hummed. His fingers searched for mine, which rested on the armrest. Quietly, I intertwined our fingers.

‘’How about that one time we got stuck in a rain, because neither of us had brought an umbrella?’’ he asked. ‘’I believe it was ‘I blame you’’’, I answered, smirking playfully. ‘’That too’’, he chuckled. ‘’Then, the one time we went to the movies?’’ he tried again. ‘’’This movie sucks’’’, I answered.

‘’Dinner in a restaurant?’’

‘’’I hate peas’’’.

‘’Car trip?’’

‘’’Jean, I swear to god, if you won’t stop singing I will throw you out of the car’’’.

He chuckled at that one. ‘’You done trying?’’ I asked. He tightened his grip on my hand a little. ‘’One more try’’, he hummed. ‘’What did I say when I proposed to you?’’ he asked, the corners of his eyes wrinkling as he smiled.

‘’I wonder’’, I answered, humming in a wondering tone. He chuckled again. ‘’Then, let me repeat myself for you’’, he said. He took a deep, dramatic breath before continuing.

‘’Jean Kirschtein, I love you. I will always love you, from the very bottom of my heart. I don’t care how hard it might get nor how some people might see us. I just want you by my side. I want to love you every single day until the end of our days’’, he said in his creaky and raspy voice. ‘’Will you marry me?’’ he said, finishing his re-enactment.

I just looked into Marco’s eyes for a moment until I chuckled a little and smiled. ‘’Yes’’, I mumbled. He lifted my fingers to his lips and kissed them softly.

 

\----

 

My eyes wandered the walls as Marco slept in his chair, still holding my hand in his. The pictures hung on our wall were mostly old, some of them were newer. The oldest ones were from around fifty years ago, when we were still in our mid to late twenties. The newest ones were a year old. It was a beautiful picture and it featured both me and Marco, our adopted son Harley, his wife Anna and their six month old son Max.

_Time sure flies fast._

I glanced at Marco’s sleeping face. He looked so comfortable. I smiled a little and tightened my grip on his hand. One of these days one of us wouldn’t wake up anymore. Still, I wanted to cherish whatever time we still had left.

‘’I love you’’, I said in a quiet voice. This time it was me who lifted his hand to my lips. ‘’And I always will’’, I whispered against his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i just broke myself a little....  
> note to self: never listen to frank sinatras fly me to the moon while writing. like nEVER.  
> also gosh darn it is short.
> 
> this 30 day challenge has turned into ''be mad yourself everyday for not writing like you promised'' challenge.
> 
> uhhhhh why do i always end up writing at least somewhat sad stuff when i dont intend to. can i go back to writing smuts or something to forget all of these...
> 
> oh well. i still have the tumblr: tarzaness.tumblr.com  
> come talk to me or something but remember that i am a huge trashcan of a dweeb.
> 
> fingers crossed that i will actually finish this challenge with the little grace i have left.


	24. Silence

I cracked my eyes slightly open, drifting between sleep and consciousness. I felt Jean’s warm breath against my bare skin. His breathing was still deep and steady. I opened my eyes a little more and looked down to see his hair. He was snuggled close, his forehead resting against my chest just under my collarbone, nose squished. His head rested atop my arm and my other arm was snaked around his shoulders. Our legs were a tangled mess.

I glanced over the clock on the nightstand. About 9:30 in the morning. The winter sun laid its first light on the thin blanket of snow. It shined through the thin curtains, lighting up the room. I shifted slightly, causing Jean to stir a little. He let out a small groan through his teeth and fell right back asleep. It was a Saturday morning and we had the chance to sleep in. I took a deep breath, snuggled a little closer to Jean and drifted back to sleep.

When I woke up again, the sun was higher in the sky and shined much brighter. I glanced at the clock again. 11:20. _I guess we should get up._ Jean was still sound asleep. I pulled myself back on the bed, letting some distance form between us. This caused him to groan and his hands wander in search for heat. A scowl knit his brows together. His hands couldn’t find me, so instead of snaking them around me he grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to his nose. The sight caused me to chuckle.

I reached out my hand to him, fingers running through the dirty blonde hair. He breathed in deeply and cracked his eyes open, squinting as the sunlight hit his eyes. ‘’Morning’’, I hummed. He scowled a little and pulled his legs closer to him, skin shifting atop the sheets. He snuggled to a more comfortable position and closed his eyes. ‘’I want to sleep more’’, he mumbled into the blanket, his voice muffled and raspy.

‘’Five minutes’’, I mumbled back.

‘’Thirty’’, he answered.

‘’Ten’’.

‘’Twenty-five’’.

‘’Fifteen’’.

‘’Twenty’’.

‘’Fifteen, no more’’, I chuckled. He groaned and cracked his eyes back open. ‘’Fine. Fifteen, but with compensation’’, he said. ‘’What’s this ‘compensation’, then?’’ I asked, propping my head up with my arm. He let out a quiet, small sigh and in a quick motion, he threw his body next to mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist, hooked my leg with his and rested his head against my chest. ‘’Fifteen minutes’’, he mumbled, shifting his body so he was more comfortable and was asleep in a matter of seconds.

A light smile pulled on the corners of my lips. ‘’Fifteen minutes’’, I hummed quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well its not exactly silence but close enough.  
> and sorry for being mia and not writing this for uh, two weeks? ive been really stressed with getting myself a training place for school for four weeks and it started this monday and im always dead tired when i get back home and ugh im procrastinating so much.
> 
> also im sorry its so short! i really didnt know where to go from there so i just let it be.  
> though it was TOO goddamn close to developing into a smut.  
> ugh i want to write a smut again. it was so much fun hehe  
> yesss, maybe tomorrow...  
> anyways, again, i am sorry for not writing! i might not have enough energy to write after work but i will write as much and often as i have the strength to.


	25. Silence ver. 2 (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i cheated.  
> this is basically how the 'silence' had gone if i had let it go to smut. i just needed to get this out of my system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please bear with me.  
> this might be written a little weird because i was tired as fuck as i wrote the end and went through it again.  
> there might be weird typos or even weirder grammar mistakes but i dont care rn. its one in the morning and i havent slept properly in a week.

‘’Fifteen, no more’’, I chuckled. He groaned and cracked his eyes back open. ‘’Fine. Fifteen, but with compensation’’, he said. ‘’What’s this ‘compensation’, then?’’ I asked. He huffed a little. ’’Whatever, man’’, he mumbled as he threw his body next to mine. His arms snaked around my waist and he pushed his leg between mine. ‘’Fifteen minutes’’, he mumbled and stirred, trying to find the most comfortable position.

I guess it was unintentional, but his thigh brushed against my crotch. Or more like grinded. Surprised by the sudden touch, I sucked in a breath. Jean’s eyes were locked onto mine instantly. Slowly, he blinked. The corners of his lips pulled into a smirk. ‘’Really,Marco?’’ he hummed. This time the touch was completely intentional. He grinded his leg against me slowly, clearly enjoying himself.

‘’You can blame the morning if you want to’’, he mumbled as his eyes fell to my neck. He inched closer, making sure to keep up the contact between his thigh and my crotch. ‘’Jean-‘’, I started. He ignored me completely. He propped himself up slightly and licked his dry, a little chapped lips. ‘’Just enjoy yourself’’, he hummed, his voice low.

He leaned in, placing minuscular kisses over the skin on my neck and jaw. His hands had moved from my lower back up to my shoulder blades, cold fingers tracing patterns on my skin. His lips moved to the skin just under my ears. He nibbled softly on my earlobe, causing a small gasp escape from me. He chuckled, leaning his head away from me.

He stopped grinding his thigh against my already half-hard dick. He pulled his hands back to him and placed them onto my chest. ‘’On your back’’, he whispered as he pushed me softly. Of course, I complied and rolled around. Jean straddled me, placing himself onto my lower stomach and almost onto my crotch.

‘’So, you feeling like it already?’’ he asked, chuckling. His eyes traced my body as he licked his lips again. ‘’Is that even a question?’’ I huffed as an answer. He smirked and said nothing. He leaned his face closer to mine and kissed me softly on my lips. ‘’Of course it is’’, he hummed and kissed me again. This time his tongue slid against my lower lip and the kiss was broken again. He stayed close to me, our noses touching slightly.

I licked my lips, tongue sliding against them. My hands, lying on my sides, now grasped his sides. As our lips pressed together again, he rocked his hips. I groaned a little as his ass grinded against my clothed dick. He was smirking again. My hands fell to his hips, thumbs pressing into his hip bones, begging him to continue his motion. I noticed his own arousal, steadily hardening under his boxers. I locked my eyes with his. ‘’Feeling like it?’’ I asked, shooting back his own words.

He huffed an airy laugh and grinded his ass against me harder, causing me to groan. ‘’Shut up’’, he mumbled. He stopped moving, staring at me. I removed my hands from his hips and tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, which he still had on. He crooked an eyebrow, smirking again. ‘’Off’’, I said as I tugged the hem upwards, revealing a part of his stomach. The shirt ruffled his messy bed hair as he took it off.

I trailed my fingers down from his chest to his navel. He shuddered just a little at the light touch, amber eyes hazy with lust. He escaped my touch as he suddenly scooted backwards, positioning himself further away. His index fingers hooked the band of my boxers and pulled them down just enough to reveal my dick.

He took it lightly into his hand, thumb stroking at the tip and smearing the clear pre-cum. He placed his tongue at the base, giving the underside a long, slow lick. A shaky breath escaped between my lips. He glanced at me and grinned as he heard it.

He enveloped the tip of my dick with his lips, giving it a light suck. He took me into his mouth, lips stretching around me. His head bobbed up and down as he moved, taking more of me inside with each movement. As he moved his head down, he sucked. When he moved up, his tongue slid alongside the underside and- _ohh fuck_.

His forearm was soon pressed against my stomach, preventing me from moving as he started bobbing his head faster. A stream of moans and shaking breaths guttered out of my mouth. I hissed his name between my teeth, shaky from pleasure.

My fingers were at his hair, messing it up even further, my back curved and shoulders tensed up in the air. I moaned his name. He gave me a final suck and stopped, letting my dick go with a sound. A breath hissed between my teeth as my shoulders fell back onto the bed. Satisfied with my reaction, Jean smirked and wiped his lips with his thumb.

I propped myself up on my arms, looking at him smirking happily. Sitting up, I scooted back on the bed so I was leaning against the bedframe. Swiftly, I took off my boxers. Jean looked at me with a slightly confused look, staying where he was. I motioned him to come closer, so he did. I pulled him closer to me, close enough until he was only an inch or two away from me. He was sitting on my lap, my dick rubbing against his clothed one.

I ghosted my lips over his chest and pulled on the band of his boxers. ‘’Take them off’’, I mumbled and kissed his sternum. He moved away from my lap momentarily and threw them off. Soon, he was back on my lap, our flushed dicks rubbing against each other. I reached for the small bottle of lube from inside the nightstand and gave his stomach a small peck as he lifted his hips up.

I covered my fingers with the lube, cold on my skin. I grabbed Jean’s dick as I pressed the first finger into him. I rubbed the tip as I ghosted kisses on his stomach and slowly moved my finger inside of him.  He placed his hands onto my shoulders, somewhat steadying himself. As he relaxed enough, I pushed a second finger inside. My fingers looped around his dick and moved in a slow pace, rubbing the tip from time to time. I kissed his stomach, occasionally scraping my teeth against his skin, making him shudder.

His breaths were uneven, rough, and his fingers dug into my shoulders as his pleasure built up. He whispered my name as I scissored my fingers inside of him. He released his grip from my shoulders and instead looped his arms around my neck and hugged me like that. He rested his cheek on my shoulder, his hitching breath hot against my skin.

As my fingers hit his prostrate, my thumb rubbed the tip of his dick and teeth gently bit on his skin, he shuddered and let out a moan. His hips swayed in pleasure. I pushed a third finger in, giving him the final stretches. He sucked in a breath before he spoke. ‘’Ready. I’m ready’’, he said, voice shuddering at the last syllable.

‘’Just… I’m ready’’, he huffed and I pulled my fingers out and let his dick go. He straightened enough to look me into my eyes. ‘’Wanna do it like this?’’ I asked silently, smirk pulling the corners of my lips. He seemed to give it a thought, being silent for a second or two, eyes locked to mine. ‘’… Sure’’, he mumbled. To be honest, I was slightly surprised as I had thought he would refuse. ‘’Really?’’ I asked. His eyes dropped to my chest and the tips of his ears flushed bright red. His lips were pressed together as he nodded. ‘’Uh-huh’’, he huffed.

Before I could ask for confirmation again, he had grabbed my dick and was pressing his hips down. As the tip of my dick entered him, he looped his arms around my neck again and continued pushing his hips down. My hands were at his sides, fingers gently pressing into his skin and _oh fuck that’s deep._

When he had taken me in completely, he stayed still for a moment, getting used to me. I kissed his jaw a few times, reaching for his lips. He chuckled softly and took my face between his hands and kissed me. First, our lips moved together in a slow motion. Occasionally our tongues slid and pushed along our lips. He broke the kiss and sucked in a deep breath and kissed me again, this time harder. As I slipped my tongue into his mouth, sliding it lightly along his teeth and tongue, he nibbled on my lip lightly, sucking on it as I pulled my tongue back.

My hands fell to his hips, urging him to move. He hissed as he started. I hummed, it soon turning into a hitched breath as he moved back down. He moved slowly, my hands lightly guiding his movement. My other hand moved to his dick and I looped my fingers around it. He let out a short, low moan as I started to rub it as he moved.

He kept the slow pace for a moment and then he started to move faster, little by little. The faster he moved, the louder his moans were. I placed my feet against the mattress and bended my legs a little. I started moving with him, pushing and pulling as he did, our hips meeting half way. My fingers dug into his skin and I gritted my teeth. ‘’M… Marco, I’m-‘’, Jean huffed, cut off by his own moan.

My fingers, which were rubbing his dick, stopped and pressed lightly the sides of his shaft. ‘’Not yet’’, I groaned. ‘’Hurry up’’, he moaned and I complied. I pressed my feet against the mattress, moving my hips stronger and faster. Jean’s moans gained a notch in loudness. His eyes were half-open, jaw lack and slightly hanging open.

Suddenly, he shut his eyes for a moment and his glazed look turned to a scowl. He moaned my name as I chased my own pleasure, getting closer to orgasm. The heat in my body built up and I felt it approaching. I stopped pressing my fingers into Jean’s dick and gave him a few rubs before moving my hand to his hip. He hissed, the end shaky, and sucked in a lungful of air. He held his breath for a second and let out a long, airy moan as he came.

He had already stopped moving his hips a long time ago, so I fucked him through his orgasm. My hands let go of hips and snaked around his waist. He tightened his grip on my shoulders and whispered my name into my ear. The heat and pleasure peaked in my body and I ended up moaning Jean’s name as I came.

I stopped fucking him when the wave of the orgasm was gone. My breathing was heavy and a little hitched. We kept hugging each other, our bodies slick with sweat. The fast beating of my heart thumped in my chest, slowly calming down. Jean pulled his hips upwards and hissed a little as my dick moved inside of him.

When it was out, he sat back down onto my lap and leaned his body against me. I moved forward a little on the mattress so he could lie down on me as I leaned against the pillows and the bedframe. I tightened my arms around him and snuggled my face to the junction between his shoulder and neck. His hair tickled slightly at my ear and cheek, but I didn’t mind.

Jean breathed calmly, taking in deep breaths and letting them go slowly. He snuggled to a more comfortable position on me. I chuckled a little. ‘’So, was that the ‘compensation’ you talked about?’’ I asked, smirking. He huffed. ‘’Sure’’, he hummed as an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW. HOW IS A FUCKING LIP VIRGIN LIKE ME CAPABLE OF WRITING THIS FUCKING EXPLICIT PORN WITH A FUCKING STRAIGHT FACE. HOW.  
> well whatever. finally got that out of my system.


	26. Boxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I GOTTA TELL SOMETHING ALRIGHT.
> 
> My laptop, my primary writing tool, is completely busted. Repairing is not possible. I got it checked out and turns out the motherboard is bonkers and switching it to a new one costs as much as a new laptop, so no.
> 
> Unfortunately this will affect my already fucked up update schedule.
> 
> I wrote this one on my phone, god bless Evernote, but still the editing the text and reviewing it and fixing up the layout is impossible without a computer, so I can only edit those at my school. Yeah we have computers here for students but it's not 100% comfortable y'know. There are people.
> 
> In addition to that, NaNoWriMo.
> 
> I will be participating and then I will focus on writing that goddamn story I already have had dreams about, so during November, no updates for anything. I will pretty much hole up in my room and muster out the 50k words with my phone. I want to write that shit so goddamn bad like holy hell.
> 
> I will try to get more of these shorts out before that, possibly completing this, but that is not 100% sure. Also I will try to get out the 5th chapter for Cuddles, but that might be either really, really hard if not even impossible.
> 
> Okay I'm done.

Jean gently placed the books in his hands onto the dark-colored and half-filled bookshelf. He reached into the box in front of him as he heard the slam of the door, indicating that Marco had come back in.

  "This is the last one", he said as he placed the plastic moving box onto the floor, filled to the brim with various DVD's and games. He sniffled a little, giving off a smell of cold air.

  "Use more clothes, dummy", Jean said, glancing at the man in front of him as he once again placed few books onto the shelf. The only answer he got was a quiet huff.

  "Hungry?" Marco asked.

  "A little", Jean answered and grabbed the last books in the box in front of him, placing them onto the shelf as Marco went to the kitchen. Jean grabbed the now empty box and walked to the entryway. ‘’There’s nothing in the fridge’’, he called out as he placed the box onto a tower of other boxes.

  "Oh, yeah", he heard Marco say as he followed Marco's voice to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway and leaning against it. His brow rose, accompanying a small smirk.

  "Pizza?" Marco asked, a sheepish smile on his lips.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

After wolfing down the huge pizza they had ordered while absent-mindedly watching TV, Marco started to nod off.

  "Jean", he called, his voice slightly blurred with fatigue. "The bed is still in parts, isn't it", he asked.

  "Yup", Jean answered, remembering all the different part and bolts and whatever that were all lying around in the bedroom. "What, you want to put it together?" he asked, his brow knitting slightly together. It was getting late and both of them were tired, so that much physical work was out of the question.

  Marco let out a somewhat whimper-ish sigh, tightly shutting his eyes and leaning his head back.

  "I guess we have to sleep on the sofa", Jean said, causing more whimpers to emanate from Marco. "It's either the sofa, the floor or putting the bed together", he continued, nudging Marco gently on the ribs.

  Both of them were silent for a few seconds, Jean waiting for Marco's reaction.

  Marco sighed through his nose. "Fine. Sofa it is", he muttered. For Jean's surprise, he quickly snaked his arms around him and fell back, causing them to end up lying on the sofa, Jean on top of him.

  "What?" Jean muttered, searching for Marco's eyes with his. As their gazes locked, the corners of Marco's lips stretched to a wide smirk.

  "I'm just going to sleep", he said, a small laughter filling his voice. "Just like that?" Jean asked from him. Marco answered with a nod.

  "Well, then", Jean said and huffed as he got up. Without saying anything, he disappeared to the hallway. After a couple of soft clangs and a minute or two, he came back, carrying a pillow and a blanket on his shoulders. He had also taken off the hoodie he had been wearing along his jeans.

  "At least take your pants off, he huffed as he walked next to the sofa. He stood there as Marco blinked slowly. "Hurry up", Jean said, giving Marco a gentle slap with the fluffy pillow.

  Marco quickly opened his belt buckle and wiggled out of his jeans, then sat up to take off his t-shirt and flung the clothes to the corner of the room. He lied down and scooted over to make room.

  Jean looked at the small space that was intended for him, scoffing a little. "I'm going to fall. On your back, on your back", he huffed and softly threw the pillow towards Marco.

  Marco put the pillow under his head and turned onto his back, looking at Jean rather questionably.

  Jean placed his leg between Marco and the back of the sofa. "Scoot", he muttered. After Marco had moved more towards the edge of the sofa without great danger of falling off, Jean moved to the rather small space and threw open the blanket in his hands, letting it fall onto Marco's legs. Lying on his side, he snuggled close.

  The makeshift bed was small and somewhat uncomfortable.

  "You know what?" Marco muttered after a few moments of silence.

  Turning his eyes upwards to look at him under his brow, Jean didn't say anything.

  "I'm happy you agreed to this", Marco said in a quiet voice, smiling.

  Jean blinked before he said anything. "You've said that plenty of times".

  Marco chuckled, turning his body just a little bit more towards Jean. "Have I?" he asked, making Jean nod in an answer. The fatigue was slowly starting to get to him, causing his eyes to blink slowly and heavily.

  They fell silent again. Marco turned to his side, taking a more comfortable position, and wrapped his arms around Jean. He let out a long and satisfied sigh. "I love you", he mumbled, letting his eyes fall closed.

  "That too. You've said that plenty of times", Jean mumbled.

  "But it's never enough, is it?" Marco hummed, slipping into sleep.

  Unfortunately due to his closed eyes, he didn't see the redness rising onto Jean's face.

  Jean's brows knitted together and he opened his mouth to say something back, but Marco had already fallen asleep in the few seconds he had hesitated. He huffed a little, his face relaxing but the redness still obvious. "Whatever", he mumbled, looking at Marco's sleeping face for a few silent seconds. Looking away, he opened his mouth. "I love you too", he mumbled in the quietest voice he could muster and snuggled his nose against Marco's chest. Closing his eyes, he soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying out writing in 3rd person for few years because reasons. i kinda like writing in 3rd person but somewhat i prefer 1st person because then i can express their thoughts and all.


End file.
